The Hunter
by DeadSpacer
Summary: A new face joins the Normandy on their mission to stop the Collectors. Some A/U (EDITING OF EARLY CHAPTERS IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a story adding a new (well technically he isn't new) character to the story, you may recognize the name if you are into old games but I'm basing him off the 2008 game (that was in turn based off a comic series based off the original game series) that was badass, his back story can fit almost perfectly with a few minor adjustments, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :D**

* * *

The Illusive Man sat at his desk sweeping through dossiers as he had done for weeks, deciding who would best aid Shepard's mission once he was done being revived. At the current time Project Lazarus had been underway for just over two years, cost Cerberus millions and so far showed less than viable results other than a few twitches of brain function.

But for the Illusive Man that was enough to keep pouring money and resources into it, especially if it meant bringing back the galaxies only hope of stopping the Reapers.

He scoffed and set aside another dossier and looked at his current guest, the slender beauty with black hair and icy eyes.

"I was told you had a list of 'good' mercenaries to hire from." he said in a less than approving tone.

"Zaeed _is_ the best mercenary you could hire," She replied in her australian accent.

The Illusive Man shook his head, "Massani is another gun touting liability that I don't want around Shepard."

"Well all the other good ones are part of an entire squad not solo," She replied in a matter of fact tone, "You said you needed one more member, not twenty."

The Illusive Man went silent as he continued looking through the pile of dossiers, none with very promising solo-mercs that could be an asset to the team.

_Well maybe the team is good as it is,_ He thought for a moment counting all the people who were already picked out, _But I need to be one-hundred percent sure before I throw them into the fire..._

Miranda who had been looking through what data she could get access to, which was quite a bit, on her omni-tool suddenly smirked as she came across someone who seemed like they might fit the bill, especially considering his former line of work.

"What about him." She said breaking the silence and sending the information to several holo-screens as they lit up behind the Illusive Man.

He spun lazily in his chair to look at the pictures and information streaming across them, his original mild interest grew as he saw the man's past record and former team.

"Wolf Pack." He smirked.

Miranda nodded, "Apparently this one left the team a few years ago and has been pulling solo-jobs in Alliance Space, The Traverse and Terminus Systems..."

"Why did he leave Wolf Pack?" The Illusive Man asked ignoring what she said that he could already see on the screens, "I can't have someone with loyalty issues."

Miranda shook her head, "No it doesn't say, but he didn't just leave he abandoned the team during a mission on Benning."

That caught the Illusive Man's attention, he looked through the file on Wolf Pack to see how that mission turned out for the rest of the team.

"Half the ten man squad ended up K.I.A on that mission," The Illusive said as he looked over the intel, "We can't have that happen."

Miranda scoffed and crossed her arms, "Look he's the best one we've gotten so far, it's either him or Massani, your choice."

The Illusive Man contemplated for a moment. Looking past the screens into the star that his station sat so close to. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong if he allowed this man to join Shepard's crew once he was up to speed. It could get them all killed and by extent ruin his plans for dealing with the abduction of human colonies.

But, thinking of what an asset he could be, sure Wolf Pack's methods were impractical and some found them strange, they always got the job done and only once suffered casualties, and that was when this man left the group.

Was this one really that good?

_I guess we're going to find out._ he thought with a smirk.

"I want him in with the first set of dossiers," The Illusive Man ordered, "So we can see him in action before any of the serious work starts."

Miranda nodded, "I'll make sure it's done,"

"Where is he now?" He asked though he could have seen it on the screens had he been motivated enough to look.

Miranda scrolled through a few articles of information until she came to a listing of his current assignment.

"Looks like he's on Omega right now," She stated, "Not sure how long he'll be there though, I have his movements monitored."

"Good, now you should head back to the Lazarus station," The Illusive Man advised, "Shepard has been giving off a lot of brain activity these past few days and I want you on standby incase he wakes."

"Will do Sir..."

* * *

*Two Weeks Later*

It was night-time on Omega and the usual sounds of music and banter filled the streets along with the occasional gunshot, plenty of noise to stop people from actually sleeping, plenty of noise to avoid drawing attention.

_And plenty of noise to stay silent._ Thought the shadowy figure as he crept along rooftops in the dark, his thick military style boots barely made a sound as he moved from place to place, tracking his target.

That was his newest job, assassinating the leader of some group causing trouble for Aria's gangs, simple enough? Not from what he's heard, this man was responsible for doing some serious damage to the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse mercenary groups. Maybe he would be a challenge?

He continued onward until his eyes rested on a building that sat across a small bridge, there were windows lining the bottom floor and a large entrance with several men keeping guard.

His eyes shifted to the top floor, inside he saw a turian wearing blue armor similar to C-Sec gear and a blue visor over one eye, he was talking to a batarian and looking between a few devices he could tell were explosives.

The batarian said something with a proud grin and the turian chuckled before padding him on the shoulder and turning back towards the window, eyes scanning the area outside the building.

_Found the target._ The man thought deciding the turian must be the one he was sent to kill, the one they called Archangel.

He silently hopped the edge and landed behind a set of crates on the other end of the bridge, still a thirty foot gap till the building then about twelve people he would have to fight through before getting to Archangel.

_Easy enough..._

* * *

*Five Minutes Earlier*

Garrus Vakarian, Archangel, the royal pain in the ass to all gangs on Omega, was inspecting some new "commandeered" explosives with Sav'ack, his grumpy batarian acquaintance.

"Said you bought these from Alliance sources?" The turian stated as he scanned the casing to make sure it was secure and stable for transport.

"I never said that," He replied with a grunt as he worked through some of the wiring to familiarize himself with the system for arming and disarming the explosive.

Garrus tapped the signature Alliance Military symbol on the side, "You didn't need to." he smirked.

Sav'ack shrugged, "So I borrowed some human tech, they don't need it."

Garrus shook his head, "I know you don't like the Alliance but we don't need anymore enemies."

Sav'ack grinned proudly, "I don't have any enemies, you're the one who keeps pissing people off."

Garrus chuckled and padded him on the shoulder, "Alright why don't you go down and get something to eat, you've been working up here for hours."

The batarian shrugged and headed for the door, "Fine, but I'll be back up to check them over again later."

Garrus shook his head and looked out the window, eyes scanning the area around his hideout incase there was another sneak attack on the way, something these idiotic mercs never tired of attempting.

It wouldn't be any trouble wiping them out, the bridge was a killing field with no cover and not much room for a large amount of people to manuever. The perfect place to take a stand and kill an amount of soldiers sent to take them out, that's why he picked it, security.

Hell that was why he picked this place, it was secure enough to be held by a small amount of people and numbers didn't matter when the enemy came because they were funneled in.

Garrus' thoughts were interrupted as he caught a flicker of movement across the bridge, almost immediately he dropped into a crouch and unslung the M-92 Mantis from his back and aimed down the scope, looking for anything alive on the other side.

He saw a small amount of movement behind a set of crates and zoomed in, only barely able to make out what it was, it appeared to be a man in a black armoured pants and a vest up top that, while entirely covering his torso, left his arms exposed. His hair was cut down life Shepard's but with a small rise up the middle forming a two-inch tall mohawk.

Garrus didn't want to wait for him to make a move, he pressed the button on his come to speak to the other men.

"We've got a contact other end of the bridge," he explained, "I think he's alone but ready weapons just incase."

"Roger that sir," One of his men replied and the sound of movement could be heard as they got into positions behind cover.

Silence filled the area, terrible bone chilling silence, no one moved a muscle as they waited to see what the would-be assassin was going to do now, because he obviously knew he'd been spotted...

* * *

_Dammit they've seen me._ He thought with a growl as he could just barely see around the crates, the turian up top had obvious spotted him and had a scope up that was most likely trained to his head.

Aside from that there were about twelve other men down below that had everything from assault rifles to shotguns aimed at his frail cover.

He needed a plan...

Without think he made a dash out of cover towards the building, immediately the silence was broken by the clamor of gunfire. Only seconds passed before his barriers went down, he was just able to make to the edge of the bridge by then, he jumped the side and swung underneath it, hanging on with both hands as he regained his breath.

Up top he could hear the people talking and moving over the bridge to check where he went, he smirked as he heard them approach the edge to see if he had really plummeted to his death.

While they searched he moved his hands along the metal wiring below the bridge until he was at the other end behind Archangel's soldiers. He gripped tight onto one and began swinging back and forth until he had enough momentum to launch himself into the air and back onto the bridge.

The moment he landed Archangel's men turned on him to fire, he dashed in before they could react and before the turian still up top could shoot him. He delivered swift blows to vital areas to incapacitate the soldiers, striking them in key pressure points that made movement near impossible.

One man took a swing with the butt of his rifle but he just grabbed the mans arm and pulled him forward fast before throwing his knee up into his chin, then using the momentum he spun around and kicked another in the side of his head.

There were only four men left standing in a matter of seconds, none dead just unconscious or on the ground in pain.

_Nows my chance._ He thought before taking off into the building, the few men still standing attempted to shoot him but by now his barriers had regenerated so their bullets did nothing to hinder him as he rounded the pillar and dashed up he stairs, closing the distance between himself and Archangel...

* * *

Garrus was in disbelief at the sight below him, first this man ran directly into the line of fire and makes it out ok, then manages to disable more than half his team.

The turian was brought back to reality as he heard the sound of gunfire again, the man had broken off from the fight and was heading into the building, the strange thing was he had no gun, so he would have to get close to kill him.

Garrus considered that good because his extensive hand to hand training, he put down the sniper and grabbed a nearby Vindicator semi-automatic rifle, aiming it at the door and waiting.

He could hear the fast footsteps of someone running the building once the gunfire stopped, he heard them coming up the stairs and turn down the hall.

The turian tensed up as they grew closer, and closer, and closer.

Before coming to an abrupt stop outside the doorway.

_Smarter than I thought._ Garrus mused with a smirk.

"So you're here to kill me." It really wasn't a question.

"You're a genius." A deep rough voice replied from the other side of the wall.

Garrus shook his head, "Well what makes you think you're going to accomplish that?"

"I put down twelve armed men with my bare hands," He replied monotonously, "I can handle one turian."

Garrus chuckled, "Alright you might have me on that one, but mind if I ask why you didn't kill any of them?"

"Because they weren't the target."

"Fair enough," Garrus sighed pulled a grenade off his belt, "But you know they probably won't let you leave once you kill me."

"Then I'll kill them."

Garrus pulled armed the grenade, "Gonna be hard without any limbs," and threw it towards the door, it bounced off the door frame and into the hall with the assassin.

* * *

His eyes went wide as he saw the grenade bounce towards him, he only had seconds to react, and unfortunately that wasn't enough time.

He turned away from the grenade and tried to jump the side but it went off and the building was lit up with an explosion, smoke and fire filling the air for a few moments. The assassin was thrown through the air and onto the ground floor below, he landed on a table and smashed through it hitting to ground hard and getting the wind knocked out of him.

His vision flickered in and out as he tried to get up but the pain was terrible, he could feel his bare side which meant a large piece of his armor had been destroyed. When he ran a hand down his side it felt warm and wet.

_Yep, definitely bleeding._ he thought with a grunt as he tried to move again but was unsuccessful.

Moments later the turian was standing over him along with a few others, they looked at him with angry glares but the turian was looking him over and appeared to be thinking.

One of the men aimed a gun at his head, "So if you're not gonna kill him I'll just-"

"Wait!" Archangel said quickly and pushed down the gun's barrel.

"Sir he just tried to kill you!" Growled the batarian.

"And damn near got me," The turian replied with a smirk, "He could be useful if we-"

Archangel's voice began to trail off as the assassin's senses faded from the loss of blood, from what he heard there was a chance he might survive, well only if they stopped arguing and gave him some kind of medical attention.

It seemed they came to some form of agreement because he could himself being lifted up ad carried onto a another table.

Archangel watched them work on the assassin with his arms crossed, _If we manage to keep him alive we might have a very powerful addition to the team... That is assuming he doesn't try to kill me again..._

* * *

**So yeah first chapter :D i hope you enjoyed and sorry I haven't revealed the new guys name yet lol but that would be no fun, besides you might be able to tell who he is already by the name Wolf Pack, well let me know what you think and whether I should continue this thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got one follow after the first chapter, not sure if that's enough incentive to keep going but I will anyways in hopes that it will pick up to reviews after a few chapters :D**

* * *

The attempted assassin sat a chair with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, around him were two men with guns trained to his head, one turian the other batarian.

In front of him the turian Archangel paced back and forth with an equally if not more annoyed look on his face.

"So you won't work for me?" He asked.

The man smirked, "Sorry, but I don't play well with others..."

"You try to kill me, injure my men and won't even pay me back for it?" Archangel asked with a scoff.

"That was the idea," He replied looking at the floor, "So either shoot me or let me go that's about the only options you have."

"You're the one without options," The turian guard pushed the barrel of his gun against the mans head, "What makes you think we won't just kill you!?"

The man winced slightly but not from fear, the barrel was just cold. He turned an icy glare on the gun holder and he could see the hesitation in his eyes.

_I know he won't pull the triggger._ He smirked.

"Sidonis calm down!" Archangel interrupted the silent taunt.

"I'm not gonna calm down!" He replied and put a finger on his rifles trigger, "This guy attacks us-"

_He dropped his guard!_ He realized, _Now's my chance!_

Before he could finish the man leapt from his chair and slid the knife from his shoulder sheath and attacked, he pushed aside Sidonis' gun, grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and push the edge of the knife against his neck while bending one arm behind him.

The other men in the room aimed their guns at him but he had Sidonis in the perfect position for a meat shield.

"Now I'm going to leave," He said calmly as he backed out of the building, "Once I'm over the bridge you get the turian back and don't see me again."

"Son of a bitch," Archangel growled as he aimed his rifle at the mans head but didn't fire, not risking his friend's life for one man he didn't have the intention of killing in the first place, "I should've taken the knife..." The man didn't have any weapons on him when they capture him, just that knife, but the turian had no idea how skilled he was with it.

Sidonis struggled against the mans grip, "Let me go you bastard!" he demanded.

He tightened his grip and pressed the edge of the blade harder against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Keep struggling and the head comes off." Was all he said and smirked when he felt the turian swallow hard.

He kept backing up until he was past the bridge, he made sure none of the other men at Archangel's fort were following before he let the turian go and delivered a hard strike to the back of his head just below the fringe.

Sidonis fell to the ground and the man took off running in the other direction, not taking a chance of them pursuing. He grabbed ahold of a large hanging wire and used his momentum to swing up and land on a low roof, from there he climbed up higher until he had ascended from the slums of Omega.

He kept going until he reached a small abandoned apartment, he climbed up through a broken window and into a small bedroom. It was a mess to say the least, the bed was in shambles with the bare minimum of what might be considered a mattress in the corner.

The only thing in the room that didn't look completely destroyed was a metal case next to the bed, it held a black wolf head with a blue mean behind it on its side.

He sighed and laid down on the mattress with one arm covering his eyes, after a few moments of silence he lifted up his arm and the room was illuminated by an orange light as his omni-tool activated, he brought up his link to the transports that took people off Omega and remotely purchased a ticket under a fake name before switching to a screen that displayed his current messages.

He read down the list of job offerings and removed ones he refused on moral grounds or didn't think paid enough, he saved any that he could do quickly and with little effort before freezing at the sender name of the last message.

He stared blankly at message without opening it for almost ten minutes before he shook it off and deleted it without even reading what it had to say, he shut off his omni-tool and laid his head back to sleep.

* * *

_Earth, Unknown Jungle location, thirteen years ago..._

_He stood at the end of a line up wearing an orange jumpsuit with a think metal cuffs around his wrists,his hair was now a thick spiky mess on his head, he looked down at the ground as the guard walked by along with some strange man in a set of light black armor different from any he had seen before._

_"I know you were told that you were being transferred to a different military prison," the black armoured man began, "But there has been a change of plans."_

_Some of the men looked up hopefully, believing they were either being broken out or possibly even being pardoned... But the man at the end of the line up new better, he didn't trust this man for a second._

_"The military sees you as a group of ruthless rejects that should be locked away so you can't do any damage," he explained as he walked in front of them with his arms behind his back, "But I see you as perfect candidates to join Wolf Pack, so I bought you all."_

_The man at the end smirked, "So what are we, your dogs?"_

_A few men in the line up chuckled at his comment, the man didn't seem amused, he walked up to him and stood at eye level, using a nightstick to force the man to look up, he saw this black armoured buyer was much older than him, maybe in his early forties, and had long straggly black hair that hung just past his ears along with a rough beard to compliment his cold and sharp eyes._

_He examined the prisoner for a moment before stating, "I've read your record, you're native american aren't you?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "You're a genius."_

_The man smirked, "Based on the family location you're either Cherokee or Kiowa, I'm guessing Kiowa."_

_He scowled and leaned only inches from his face, "And you're lucky I'm in these cuffs, old man."_

_"Hey back off scum," The guard approached with his gun raised in an attempt to hit him on the head with the stock, the native american side-stepped and cocked his head back, before the guard could react he slammed his own head into the guard's and the armed man fell to the ground unconscious._

_The prisoner stood there with a bit of blood running from where their heads hit but his face remained indifferent._

_The buyer looked at the unconscious guard then back to the prisoner and smirked, "I think you'll do just fine," he walked up and held out a hand, "I'm Roland Kane."_

_The prisoner looked at him for a moment, not sure whether or not to trust him, but hey he really didn't have anything else to do and didn't want to go back to prison, he grabbed Roland's hand._

_"Nice to meet you," he said sarcastically, "I'm-"_

* * *

"Joseph Turok."

The man in the apartment darted up from his sleep as he heard a voice in his room, he grabbed the knife from his shoulder and jumped into a defensive position. His eyes jumped around the room as he tried to find the source of the voice, barely able to see anything in the dark he didn't activate his omni-tool hoping whoever was there didn't know where he was either.

He reached for the case next to his bed so he could grab a weapon better than the knife but found it wasn't there, whoever was here definitely knew he was there and knew where his weapons were.

He took a step back towards the window incase he needed to make a quick escape.

_Great, that turian bastard came after me,_ Turok thought and gripped his knife tighter, _Probably got the whole damn place surrounded._

Suddenly he caught a flicker of movement, saw someone swing down from the other doorway and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him through the window and onto the adjacent rooftop.

He did a backwards roll but lost his knife as he rolled to his feet, he looked towards the window and saw a short hooded figure disappearing in a cloaking field.

Turok backed up on the roof until he was in the center, watching around him for any slight movement, the low lighting already made it hard enough to see anything but with this person cloaked he was strained to see anything that wasn't right in front of him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the assailant struck, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes waiting for the tiniest sound to be made, waiting for the attacker to make a mistake.

He opened his eyes and looked to the left as he heard something whooshing through the air, he held up one arm to block and felt something strike it hard and heard a gasp in surprise.

Turok smirked and grabbed the arm that had tried to hit him then twisted it around behind the invisible persons back and kicking out their legs, taking them to the ground hard, keeping a knee into their lower back so they couldn't move and one hand on the back of their head which felt like it was hooded.

"Who sent you?" He demanded, "Was it Archangel or that bitch Aria?"

All he got in response was an amused giggle followed by the sound of a shield breaking as the assailant decloaked, he got up and took a few steps back, confident he had won and waiting to find out who came after him and why.

"Your reputation precedes you," the assailant, obviously a women, said as she got up to face him, he noted that though the hood covered most of her face he coul make out a patch of purple ink in the center of her bottom lip and part of her chin, she wore a strange set of light armor that hugged her form tightly though it was evident at this point it had a built-in cloaking device somewhere.

"Answer my questions." Turok said staying serious and on guard.

She smirked, "Relax I'm not here to attack you, I came to employ your services."

Turok scoffed, "Funny way of showing it."

She turned and looked out over the side of the building and into the streets below, "I had to make sure you were worth the credits before I buy, I saw what you did at the vigilante's little fort, not the hardest work but considering who your target was I'm surprised you escaped with your life after being captured."

"Yeah I'm a real people person," He said with an edge in his voice, "Where's my gear?"

"In the case behind you." She said without looking back.

Turok turned around and sure enough the case was there, he went and inspected it, he could tell just from a glance the lock had been picked.

"You have a very interesting choice of weaponry." She noted as if knowing he could see the picked lock at that moment.

"So I've been told," he replied as he looked over to make sure his gear was all there, "So where is the job and who am I killing?"

"Straight down to business?" She smirked, "Good, we'll be going to Bekenstein and we won't be killing anyone if it isn't necessary."

Turok raised an eyebrow, "We?" he repeated, "Sorry but I don't-"

"You don't play well with others I know," She said imitating the same tone he used when he said the exact same thing to Archangel, "But I need help for this and you're the best stealth and weapons specialist there is."

Turok thought for a moment, "I need details before considering."

She nodded and pressed a button on her omni-tool, a moment later a hover car pulled up with no driver, "Come with me." she said before stepping in.

Turok hesitated but followed and took a seat with the case in his lap, "So do I get a name?"

"You already have a name." She said with a hint of amusement.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

She chuckled lightly, "Yes I suppose I do, I am Kasumi Goto."

Turok went wide-eyed and looked at her slightly shocked, "Well I'll be damned," he chuckled, "The master thief herself." he shook his head.

Kasumi sighed, "Yep that's me, don't go making a joke out of it or next time I won't let you wake up."

Turok shook his head, "Whatever, now what is the job exactly?"

"Well we're breaking into a man's house to retrieve something that doesn't belong to him," She gave the simple version, "I need someone who knows how to be quiet but can fire a gun when the shooting starts, hopefully it won't come to that but no plan is perfect when I have to work with others."

Turok shrugged, "And what makes you think I can do all these things so well?"

"Wolf Pack," She replied swiftly.

Turok tensed up at the mention of his old team but sighed and looked down at the Wolf Pack insignia on the case, "Yeah, they trained me well..."

"Well your people skills leave something to be desired but I can work with what I've got." She said amused.

They landed at a spaceport and left the car behind, no doubt stolen by Kasumi but Turok wasn't going to complain, he was glad to be leaving Omega even if it was for some other mission.

They approached a small transport ship that appeared to be cleared of all other people, no doubt bought out by the thief, she lead him inside and to the bridge and started up the ship.

"We're going to the Boltzmann system in the Serpent Nebula," She explained as she typed in the coördinates, "To the home of Donovan Hock." Kasumi said his name with venom and a scowl that was nearly unnoticeable.

Turok nodded, "What are you stealing?" He wondered what was so important that she would to the trouble of hiring help to assure her gaining it in the end.

Kasumi hesitated, "Nothing you would need to concern yourself with," she said monotonously.

Turok didn't press, he could tell when someone was hiding something they didn't want to talk about, and as long as he got out of this alive in the end and got paid he wasn't too concerned with "what" they were stealing.

The ship had passed into orbit and was now on route to the mass relay, systems started lighting up at they approached and prepared for the jump.

"How long until we arrive?" Turok asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"About five hours," Kasumi replied distantly and headed out of the room, "Enough time for some rest and an extra hour for me to show you how this is going to work," she reached a door and opened it, "There's another room at the end of the hall, get what sleep you can I need you focused."

Turok nodded and headed for his room, it was much nicer than the one on Omega though that one wasn't much to look at compared to any other room. He set his case down at the foot of the bed and removed his armoured vest and boots, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling asleep hoping the mission wouldn't be as difficult as Kasumi led was leading him to believe...

* * *

**Yeah another chapter :D Yes now Turok is going to be aiding in Kasumi's loyalty mission, will this effect her joining the Normandy? Maybe maybe not, I just needed something for him to do before getting recruited by Shepard *shruggs* probably going to take like 4 or 5 chapters to finish.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I've got a few more favorites and few follows, I appreciate the silent support but would appreciate the reviews more please :D**

**Review Reply.**

**No One (Guest review) Ask and you shall receive ;)**

* * *

_Benning, Capital City, Ten years ago..._

_The small squad approached the line of warehouses silently in the rain, they were all wearing the same medium rated black armor, each carrying only two weapons they had been trained to use for silence and precision._

_A knife, and a bow._

_That was all they needed to get the job done, all they needed to kill quick and get in without a single shot being fired or alarm being raised._

_Each member broke off as they approached the first gate, at the top two armed guards talked idly unaware of the fate set in motion by the soldiers of Wolf Pack._

_Turok broke off from the main group with one other members following him, a man he trusted but wouldn't exactly call a friend, John Grimes. He wore the same armor as Turok but his skin was pale white, he had no hair to speak of on his head but for a thick bushy mustache adjourning his upper lip, he always had a look in his eyes like he was waiting to make some move though no one but him knew what it was..._

_Turok took position around the corner of a parked hover car and drew back his bow, the cover of night kept him perfectly concealed but the dim light from the street lamps was enough to draw attention to any fast movement._

_He tilted the bow just so slightly it would pierce the man through his neck, they were close enough to not have much of an issue with wind resistance and the bows were powerful enough to negate that effect most of the time anyways._

_Turok tilted his head sideways to make sure Grimes had lined up his shot as well, the bald man looked at Turok and simply nodded in response._

_He mirrored the gesture before looking back at the guards and closing one eye to make the shot even more precise. Turok took one deep breath and let his finger slide off the bow-string._

_There was an inaudible hiss through the air before a dull thud from the arrow striking it's target, the first guard grabbed his throat in silent shock before falling over and slowly bleeding out in agony._

_At the same moment the other guard fell forward and landed on the dying man, an arrow protruding from the back of his head._

_Turok looked towards Grimes who nodded with a wicked grin before they both left cover and moved through the gate, the rest of Wolf Pack followed close behind. Once past the walls the walls they took cover behind a large stack of crates to go over the mission plan._

_"We're here to collect a shipment for the Shadow Broker," Kane explained as he pulled up the details on his omni-tool, "No questions asked, anyone that gets in our way dies understood."_

_Most of the men nodded but Turok raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

_Kane turned an icy glare on him, "Do you have a problem with my orders?"_

_Turok shook his head, "I just think it would be bad to leave a trail of bodies."_

_Kane chuckled, "Wolf Pack never leaves a trail, the orders stand, get rid of any witnesses."_

_Turok didn't agree with it considering how close to a populated neighborhood they were but learned a while ago a conscious would get you killed doing jobs like this._

_So he kept silent..._

* * *

"Get up," came an outside voice, "We need to get ready the party starts in an hour."

Turok grunted and sat up the bed, he looked over and saw Kasumi standing in the doorway, "Alright I'll meet you at the bridge in a minute." he replied in a groggy tone before clamoring out the bed and tieing on his boots and grabbing his armoured vest.

When he looked back up he saw she had disappeared, he was a little surprised he hadn't noticed then remembered who he was dealing with and shook his head.

He walked out of his room rubbing his eyes to shake off the tired feeling, doing a few stretches and limb twists to loosen up as he went down the hall towards the bridge. When he stepped in he saw out the large window they were approaching a planet that had similar qualities to Earth, at least that's how it looks at a distance.

"I thought you said it didn't start for an hour?" He asked as he saw Kasumi looking through data on her omni-tool.

"Yes but you need to be prepared," She replied, "We'll be attending the party to get what we need to access Donovan Hock's vault, that is where my prize lays."

Turok nodded, "So who else is going to be at this party?"

She smirked, "Only some of the galaxies most ruthless and dirty mercs, dealers and mass murderers, all of Hock's closest friends."

Turok crossed his arms, "Sounds like fun but how exactly do I get in armed to the teeth?"

"Simple," Kasumi shrugged, "You don't."

"This mission is getting better and better," He replied with a grunt of annoyance.

"Oh don't worry when the time comes you'll get your weapons," She explained in amused tone, "I'll be hiding them in our party gift." She pressed a button and a hologram of a statue of some turian appeared.

"This a friend of yours?" He asked looking at the hologram with mild interest.

She shook her head, "This is a statue of a turian named Saren."

Turok raised an eyebrow, "You mean the psychopath who led the geth to attack the Citadel?" He questioned.

"The very same." She replied with a smirk.

He nodded as he thought it over, "So we give them a statue filled with guns, how exactly does that get past security?"

Kasumi chuckled, "Oh you let me worry about that."

"So I'm going into a party with a bunch of murderers completely unarmed," He scowled, "Great."

"You can take a pistol or some other weapon that could be concealed easily," She noted.

Turok smirked, "Good, but I don't need a gun."

Though he couldn't see it he could almost hear her brow furrow, "Yes, the knife is your choice I assume, that is was Wolf Pack is known for, killing with a knife."

Turok sent her a glare, "Yeah, it is."

Kasumi watched his hands carefully for a moment as if she was afraid he was going to attack, _Ok no talking about Wolf Pack._ She noted before moving on.

"We'll be arriving by shuttle, best to keep the ship out of range if we need for a quick escape," She continued, "But we probably won't need one."

_Somehow I'm doubting that._ He thought, "So how am I getting in?"

"Well with your previous mercenary record you could walk in as a party guest," She explained, "Just need something nice to wear."

Turok held up a hand in stop motion, "Hey I don't do suits."

Kasumi smirked wickedly, "Oh but you're working for me now, this mission requires you to wear a suit, so you are going to wear a suit."

Turok grunted in annoyance, "Fine whatever, next step?"

"After we get in and find a nice place in between the crowd of criminals we sneak to storage, case the security and get out weapons from the statue." She said simply, "Then we get to the vault and I get what I want."

"You say it like it will be easy." Turok scoffed.

"I'm the one running this op so yes it should be easy if everything goes according to plan." Kasumi replied, her voice taking a slight edge.

Turok nodded, "Alright, guess I need to suit up now." he said with distaste.

Kasumi smirked, "Yes I left it in a box under your bed,"

"You were in there while I slept?" He asked a little put off.

She shrugged, "Had to get it there somehow,"

"Could have just handed it to me." Turok suggested as he walked out the door.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kasumi asked with a mischievous grin before heading towards the small hangar with the shuttle inside.

He shook his head and kept walking, entering the room and finding the box with a very nice suit in it, bow tie and all.

_Great._ He grimaced and removed his armor, abandoning his protection for this piece of expensive fabric, keeping his knife and sliding it underneath his jacket where it remained concealed but within reach.

He took on last look to make sure everything was in order before heading to the elevator that would take him to the launch bay.

Upon arrival he saw a small shuttle near the size of a normal hover car a large statue was attached the bottom. He could see Kasumi's hooded figure through the window and went around to the opposite side, he opened the door and took a seat.

Kasumi grinned, "You know that suit-"

"Finish that sentence and you get a knife in your neck." Turok cut her off with a serious glare before crossing his arms and looking out the window.

She just laughed and started the shuttle, taking them out of the ship and into the planet's atmosphere, it only took a few moments before they could see the massive mansion like building in the distance.

"Now make sure not to get too in detail with your work if Hock questions you," Kasumi advised, "If he catches the slightest whiff of trouble we'll never get near the vault."

"Yeah yeah I don't plan on getting too close to these psychopaths." He grunted in response.

"Just be nice and don't give them a reason to turn their deadly tendencies towards you." She sighed as they landed.

Both stepped out and approached the stairwell that lead to the main door, the statue was taken off the shuttle and put on a loading track towards the entrance where a guard was waiting to examine it.

"After you Joseph." Kasumi smirked.

"Don't call me that," He replied and walked towards the gate.

"Hang on buddy," The human guard clad in black armor said as he waved his omni-tool over the statue several times, "Something is messing with the scanner."

Another man walked out of the building towards them, he looked at Turok and grinned as he approached.

"I see we have more guests," He said still smiling and stopped a few feet in front of him, "No who might you be?"

"Turok," He replied without hesitation, knowing any of that at this point could get him killed.

The man's face lit up, "Ah yes I have heard much about your work, with Wolf Pack and without," he extended a hand and Turok shook it, "I am Donovan Hock of course, though you must forgive me I was led to believe you were killed trying to take down Archangel on Omega?"

Turok thought fast and replied, "Well he managed to get the upper hand and captured me, tried to recruit me but I figured joining him was a death sentence so I escaped and took off."

"Uh sir," the guard interrupted, "The scanners aren't picking anything up."

"Well of course not," he scoffed, "I doubt our guests would come all the way from Omega just to cause trouble."

"Uh yes sir." the guard said and returned to his post.

"Now then," Hock smirked, "You may enter Mr. Turok, as you were invited," his eyes drifted to Kasumi, "However your friend must stay outside."

Turok sent a look towards her asking for the next move and she simply nodded.

"Alright then, you're the boss." Turok shrugged.

Donovan nodded and headed back up the stairs and inside, Turok turned to Kasumi and crossed his arms.

"Now what?"

"Now we move forward with the plan," She replied adamantly, "That part didn't go as planned but you can manage with the talking, I stay hidden and follow the best I can."

Turok nodded and started heading up the stairs, mid walk Kasumi vanished in a flash as he cloaking mechanism activated.

"We'll stay in radio contact good luck."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short and a little late, I'm planning on finishing up Kasumi's mission in the next chapter or two though they will probably be pretty long I hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Also the whole memories thing will help you see why Turok left Wolf Pack so pay attention :D I know that was kind of obvious already but ya know whatever still feel like saying it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long my Internets been down xP**

**Also a bit of warning there is a few suggestive lines in this chapter, just a warning don't worry it isn't anything really back.**

**Oh well enjoy :D**

* * *

Turok walked through the party cautiously. His eyes darted towards any swift movement in his direction. Though most of the time it was just somebody waving to the new guest and he often found himself letting out breaths he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You need to relax." Kasumi instructed over the comm as she silently made her way around everyone.

"I told you before I don't do parties or suits," Turok replied quietly, "Adding that to a crowd of murderers and gangsters doesn't exactly ease the tension."

"Well suck it up we have a job to do." She replied sternly.

Turok rolled his eyes and kept moving, "So what now?"

"You need to find out where the vault is so we can get our equipment and case the security," The cloaked thief replied, "Once you do we'll figure out the next step from there."

"Alright I'll keep you posted." he said before ending the link and moving through the crowds.

Turok was high on edge throughout the ordeal. His mind couldn't seem to get the thought of a knife in the back out of his head and often found himself suspiciously looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. More than once he bumped into someone because he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of him just what was happening around him. Keeping his eyes trained to every detail and uneasy movement.

He stopped abruptly as he spotted a door behind a staircase that had a coded lock on it. He eyed it but kept his distance for fear of drawing attention.

_Yeah because I haven't done that enough already..._ He thought and opened the link again, "Is this what we're looking for?" he asked silently.

"... No." She said simply, "That door leads to a security office. Though we'll probably need to get in there later but for now focus on the vault."

"You're the boss." He sighed and turned away from the door.

Turok suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a familiar face across the room. A bald man with pale skin and a bushy mustache on his upper lip. And he was staring right back at Turok with a devilish smirk on his face...

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost." she said in amusement from her post nearby.

Turok didn't respond and waited for the man to move. Not sure if what he was seeing was real or if his nightmares were getting the better of him. Two people holding drinks passed by in front of the man and he was suddenly gone.

Turok's eyes scanned the room for a moment. Unsure of what he had seen and whether or not to believe it could be him.

"Hey stone ears!" Kasumi said aggressively into the comm.

"Uh, yeah what is it?" He asked taken off guard.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, "You just froze up for a second."

Turok shook his head and kept moving, "Nothing I'm going..."

He turned off the comm and continued moving. He passed through a small aclove area where two asari sat chatting in front of fireplace next to a wall of books. They both gave Turok a strange look, their eyes going up and down his body before one of them smirked and the other winked at him.

Before they could even say anything Turok turned and walked out, _I really hate this place._

Turok passed another room with some expensive, and no doubt stolen, paintings. Some were nice but Turok couldn't see how they would be valuable to anyone really. Oh well he wasn't much of an art guy anyways.

His eyes caught a staircase to his right and he checked to see if there were any guards before walking down. As he went he could hear two people talking about a very familiar turian.

"So did you hear about Archangel?" the women asked.

"Uh no is there an update?" a human male asked.

"He's dead, or gone missing I'm not sure." She replied eagerly, "But as far as they can tell he isn't bothering Omega anymore."

Turok thought on this for a moment,_ Guess the mercs didn't take to long finding another assassin after I failed._

At the bottom of the stairs was a long hall that ended abruptly at a wall. Turok wasn't sure what to do next and was about to turn and leave when Kasumi appeared next to him.

"Very nice." The thief smirked as she walked forward and the supposed end of the hall disappeared revealing a room with a very large door and the statue of Saren.

"A holo-wall." Turok raised an eyebrow, _Wow this guy is paranoid..._

"Yes there is much more than I expected here." Kasumi continued, "A password protected voice lock, kinetic barrier, DNA scanner looks like an EX00 series..." She crossed her arms and looked at the supremely protected doorway, "Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable."

"Is this gonna be a problem?" Turok asked looking at the door.

Kasumi scoffed, "Oh please, remember who you're talking to."

"So you know a way around it?"

"No we're going right through it." She smirked, "The voice lock we can get from Hock, you'll have to chat him up a bit for that." Kasumi seemed amused when Turok rolled his eyes at that part, "A DNA sample will be easy there should be plenty in his quarters." she continued, "And the barriers," she shrugged, "We just need to cut the power." at that moment she looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Keji could get through a system like this in his sleep... And I'm better."

Turok crossed his arms and turned towards the door, "Well maybe you should have brought Keji along instead."

"He's dead."

"Oh..." Turok hesitated, being taken completely off guard he wasn't sure how to respond, "Well uh... Next step?"

"Power first," She said brushing it off, "It will be the easiest, most likely cables running under the floor." She explained, "I'll set your omni-tool to scan for power lines, just follow them to the main source."

Turok nodded and headed out again. Almost immediately he could see the highlighted power lines beneath the floor thanks to the omni-tool. He started following them through the building and towards the power source but came to a stop when he saw Donovan Hock nearby talking with some human companions.

"He's right there should I just get the voice sample now?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm... Sure, just keep him talking long enough for me to get an accurate voice sample," Kasumi replied from nearby and activated her omni-tool, "Whenever you're ready."

Turok stepped up to Hock and put on his best fake smile, "Nice to see you Hock, quite the party you have here."

"Oh Turok," He said brightly in his thick Scottish accent, "I do hope that little incident at the door hasn't soured your evening with us."

"Of course not I understand the need for security," Turok replied casually, "But uh, exactly who were you expecting to try to break in here? Seems like it'd be suicide."

"Well as I'm sure you yourself know there are certain lines of work that create a certain element," He explained, "Few understand the pains we take to keep the barbarians at bay. People these days want comfort, entertainment, love." He turned and looked over the fountain behind him, "They do not see that the galaxy is fragile. I do not have to worry about simple luxuries, why? Because people like me and you are doing the terrible things that keep the galaxy spinning.

_Wow this jackass really believes that doesn't he? _Turok thought as he noticed a small crowd gathering.

"This party is for us," Hock continued, "the cleaners who hold up the galaxies gleeful dellusion of peace. May there always be a market for the things we do."

_Douche didn't even answer my quesiton..._

On that note the assembled group let loose a small set of applause for Hock and his oh so noble speech.

"I said get him talking and you got him talking." Kasumi said in an amused tone, "There's plenty here once we find the password."

"Alright I'll get back to searching for the power source." Turok replied and continued following the lines.

It only a few minutes for him to find where the lines originated. Right back in the library where the two asari still sat chatting idly.

Turok did his best to ignore their hungry glares as he followed the line to a space right about the fireplace. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed a switch on the back of a small statue right next to it. He flipped it and small slot opened revealing a few wired lines.

"Keep those two asari busy for a moment and I'll deal with the power." Kasumi said, the amusement in her voice was evident.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Turok groaned, "Can't I just stab this thing with my knife or something?"

"If you'd like to set off every alarm in this place sure."

"Dammit." Turok replied and walked towards the two asari.

Both were eyeing him curiously and one put on a devilish grin, "You seem quite interested in that powerbox."

"Are you planning to cause some trouble?" her friend asked seemingly finishing the other's line of thought.

Turok crossed his arms and walked around them so their eyes weren't in the direction of the powerbox.

"Maybe," He shrugged, "But I don't plan on hurting anyone so you shouldn't worry about it." he lied.

"Well that's no fun," The lead pouted.

"Whats fun about killing?" Turok asked, stalling as he saw Kasumi decloak and begin working on the box.

"Oh come on everyone likes to play a little rough now then right?" She asked seductively.

Turok saw Kasumi give him a small nod and he knew it was time to go, "Well you keep this quiet and maybe sometime I can show you how rough I can be." he smirked.

The two asari eyed him over again and the obvious lead bit her bottom lip, "I think we could arrange that."

"Good luck with whatever you're planning." Her friend smirked and Turok turned to the door.

As he walked out he could hear Kasumi laughing over the comm, "I had no idea you were such a smooth talker."

Turok grunted and leaned against a wall, "I know how to adapt, now what is the next objective?"

"Head back to the security office you found earlier and I'll unlock the door." She replied.

"Alright see you there." He sighed and got off the wall.

"No you won't." Was all she said before turning off the comm.

Turok rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Upon arrival he saw the previously red holo-lock was now green. He stepped through quickly and turned down the hall to see another locked door and Kasumi waiting with her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"What now?" Turok asked noting her expression.

"Time for you to do what you do best," She shrugged, "There are two men guarding the door on the other side. I saw them through the security cameras I hacked."

Turok nodded and pulled out his knife, "Open the door and I'll take them out."

Though he couldn't see because of the hood he could tell she had raised an eyebrow, "You don't want a gun?"

Turok looked at the knife in his hand, "You said it yourself this is what Wolf Pack was all about." he scowled and looked at her, "Open the door."

Kasumi nodded and brought up her omni-tool. After pressing a few buttons the door turned green and started to slide open. On the other side were two guards in black mercenary armor sitting behind a desk talking.

Turok rushed them with his knife in hand. Both of men jumped when they saw him and reached for their guns but it was too late.

Turok was within range and a short hand to hand fight began. The first guard tried to get his gun up but Turok knocked it aside with a kick and drove his knife into the man's chest before pulling out and shoving him away. The second guard attempted to grab him with a lunge forward but Turok kicked him in the chest making him crash over the desk. He quickly followed over and landed on top of the man. Just before he could scream for help Turok put the knife into his throat.

He took a deep breath and pulled out the knife. Taking a second to wipe the blood off it with the guards own armor before standing up and looking at Kasumi.

"What?" He asked sheathing his knife again.

"Uh... Nothing just remind me not to get on your bad side." She replied a little stunned by his swift kills and walked into the office.

"So what am I looking for?"

"Just search for anything that might be a password I'm going to try something." Kasumi ordered and began her own snooping.

Turok walked over to the desk behind the guards post and picked up a data someone left behind. He read it and found it had the required password to the vault.

"I've got something." He said holding up the datapad.

"Is it the password?"

"Yeah, the password is Perugia." Turok explained setting the pad aside.

"Huh... That's the name of the man who stole the Mona Lisa... Nice."

"So now what?" Turok asked eyeing the door in case anyone else came to check on the guards.

"Well I've tapped into their communications, maybe it'll come in handy," Kasumi replied still looking at the security terminal, "Now I can take the voice sample we got from Hock and..." she pressed a few more buttons on her omni-tool, "There, now we can crack that voice scanner."

With that Turok turned and left the room while awaiting Kasumi's next order. When he exited the security office he was a little surprised nobody had noticed him going in as there were several people chatting right by the door.

"So do you believe the rumors?" A man asked his friend, Turok was still waiting and couldn't help but overhear while his eyes scanned the room, "That Commander Shepard is still alive?"

"Yeah right," His friend scoffed, "That's wishful thinking at best."

Turok walked away from the people and then saw the same familiar man from before. And once again he was being watch by him. But this time instead of freezing up he started walking towards the man, determined to get some answers.

But once again the man seemingly disappeared with a crowd. Turok looked around carefully before moving on. Deciding that the man would come to him eventually he just needed to wait...

"Come we need to get into Hock's personal quarters." Kasumi chimed in over the comms and gave him a new objective to follow.

Turok silently did so and came to a railing outside the building. When he peaked around he could see a window into Hock's room that had three guards standing around looking over the edge of a very steep ravine.

_What kind of a moron would build his house here?_ Turok wondered as he hopped the rail and approached them. Kasumi decloaked next to him with her gun in hand. Turok saw the weapon and shook his head pulling the knife out it's sheath.

Kasumi saw it and rolled her eyes before cloaking again. Turok approached the first guard and sent a powerful kick into the back of his knee, shattering the bone as he put a hand over the mans mouth so he couldn't scream. He then slid the blade across his exposed throat and let his limp corpse fall over the edge.

The two remaining guards turned on him and raised their guns. Turok managed to tackle one and snapped his neck before he could do anything but the last had the gun aimed at him with a finger on the trigger.

Turok stared at the barrel as he awaited a bullet to the brain but just as the man was about to fire Kasumi decloaked behind him and sent him off the edge with a powerful kick. She leaned over and winced a little as she saw his body hit the ground before looking at Turok and nodding.

Turok let out a sigh of relief and put his knife away. Kasumi turned and put a bullet through the window causing it to shatter and allowing them to gain access. Both climbed inside and turned to an unlocked door down the hall.

They walked in cautiously and Turok did a quick scan with his eyes to make sure it was empty.

"Alright now just find something with his DNA and we'll be ready to open the vault." Kasumi said as she began looking.

Turok started looking and saw a small chit on a desk. He smirked and picked it up.

Kasumi must have seen him do it because she asked, "What did you find a sample?"

"No I found his credit chit." He replied smugly.

She scoffed and went back to looking, "I thought I was the thief."

Turok continued searching as he pocketed the chit. He stopped when he saw a datapad and picked it up, scanning with his omni-tool. The datapad seemed to explain all the tried and failed attempts to break into some kind of box...

Turok had no idea what that was but it was obviously what Kasumi wanted though he knew better than to ask questions on a job like this.

"We could get some of the sample from this datapad," He explained holding it up, "But I doubt it'll be enough."

Kasumi took the pad and nodded, "You're right, keep looking."

And he did just that, walking past a few more desks and checking for DNA samples. He searched throughout the room and found little to nothing that would help. Until he spied a drinking glass on the table.

"Hmm... Not a perfect saliva sample," Turok nodded holding up the glass, "But along with the other sample it should be enough."

Kasumi scanned the cup and nodded, "Yes that should do it... How did you get so good at searching for evidence like this?"

Turok scowled and only replied, "I am a hunter..."

"Right..." She replied uneasy, "Well come on let's get out of here before we get caught."

Kasumi cloaked again and Turok ran out the door, eager to be out of there. He made a turn and headed up the stairs but hesitated when he heard two men talking.

"Someone has breached the perimeter," One black armoured guard explained again, "They took out the guards on the balcony and came in through the window we need to warn the others and-"

Before he could finish Turok rushed them both from behind. He stuck his knife into the skull of one man while kicking the other out the window and off the cliff.

"Anymore people I can watch you brutalize?" Kasumi asked with heavy sarcasm.

Turok rolled his eyes and pushed the other body over the edge as well before opening the door taking him back into the party.

He headed back down the stairs and to the vault once more. Turok stood aside as Kasumi approached the vault door and input the password and DNA sample.

There was a small ping noise followed by, "Access granted, welcome back Mr. Hock." from a computerized voice.

The door opened slowly and Kasumi stepped forward, "I'll check for security cams and jam them," She said opening her omni-tool once again, "You get dressed."

Turok nodded and went over to the statue of Saren. He reached for the hidden button, once pressed a small compartment opened out of the bottom revealing both his weapons and armor along with Kasumi's.

Turok looked to make sure she was gone before shedding the damnable suit. He quickly put on his armoured vest and pants before slinging a quiver of black arrows on his back and held his bow in hand. He also grabbed a Tempest SMG and put on his thigh's magnetic clamp.

He walked over and stepped into the elevator with Kasumi. She pressed a button and the doors closed taking them deep down into the vault that held what she wanted, and what Turok was being paid to find...

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review, and sorry for the seductive asari joke if it was a little weird lol I just wanted to make things a bit more interesting than just the repetetive mission that you've all gone through already but for those that haven't not that part doesn't occur in the actual game lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was my longest so far, guess this mission is taking a bit more time than I thought it would lol anyways thank you reviewers for you support and advice **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The elevator door opened with a low buzzing sound. Both Turok and Kasumi stepped out cautiously and scanned to room at the same time. This was the vault alright. Filled with old statues and cases holding prized items.

"So this is Hock's vault," Kasumi smirked proudly at her success, "Very nice."

"So where is this grey box or whatever?" Turok asked as he leaned over a case to see an old-looking sword inside. Just another piece of old world garbage he assumed.

Kasumi hesitated, "How do you know about the grey box?"

_Oops_, Turok thought and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well... The datapad I found that had Hock's DNA on it was all about them trying to crack the grey box, I figured that was what you came for."

There was a moment of painful silence as she thought of how to respond, "... The grey box contains memories of my friend Keji... And a very important secret that could cause a lot of damage if Hock go ahold of it..."

Turok raised an eyebrow, "And why wouldn't you tell me about that?"

"You are a mercenary Turok I do not think I need to tell you anything more than where to go and what to do!" Kasumi replied in a sharp tone.

Turok shook his head and continued searching, "Fair enough I guess..."

The process continued in silence for a few moments until Kasumi came across an old script.

"This is quarian scripture..." She muttered as she looked it over, "This has got to be old..."

Turok continued looking until he came across a large bug statue. He had heard plenty of stories to know what it was already.

"Why would Hock keep a statue of the Rachni?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Rachni Queen to be more precise." She corrected, "I guess everything is valuable to someone."

They kept looking around the room as they had already been. Kasumi passed a large statue of some bipedal creäture that somewhat resembled a yeti.

"Wow... Imagine one of these things coming after you." She said with a hint of amusement.

Turok rolled his eyes and kept looking. Eager to get this over with. His eyes stopped as they went across a SMG he had never seen before.

"Damn..." Kasumi breathed looking over his shoulder, "That's a Locust... _The _Locust, the gun that killed two presidents."

Turok smirked and picked it up, "Could make for a nice parting gift."

"Would you take it as payment?" She asked amused.

"Sorry but you're not getting out of it that easily." He replied sternly and strapped the Locust SMG to his opposite thigh.

As Turok moved the SMG Kasumi's jaw dropped. She was eyeing a small device on the table that had been hidden under the guns for some reason.

"Oh my god..." She muttered in shock, "There it is... The grey box..."

Turok raised an eyebrow, "This thing?" he moved a hand towards it but she grabbed his hand sternly.

"Do. Not. Touch."

Turok pulled his hands back and took a few steps away allowing Kasumi to work.

And work she did. Pulling out her omni-tool and connecting to the grey box. A holo-screen appeared above to object and started showing various locks and encryption.

"Don't bother Ms. Goto," Came the thick accented voice of Donovan Hock as his head appeared as a holo-image above them, "It's code locked."

Turok already had an arrow knocked and ready to start shooting should the guards show up.

"I had a feeling it was you at the door and figured you would get through anyways so I played along." Hock mocked.

Kasumi smirked, "You know me Hock I hate to disappoint."

"I need what's in that grey box Kasumi," He continued scowling down at them both, "You know I am willing to kill you both for it." Turok silently looked around until he noticed a very expensive looking vase next to him.

_Well he does already have so many nice things... _He thought.

"You have some amazing skills," Donovan continued, "The fact you made it in proves that much but you're still going to die screaming and-"

"BANG!"

The glass shattered and what was left of the vase fell to the ground next to Turok who had smashed it with the metal end of his bow.

"NO!" Hock shouted in dismay.

"Please. Stop. Talking." Turok said glaring daggers at Hock who looked back with silent fury in his eyes.

"Wow..." Kasumi said with a short laugh, "That shut him up."

"Kill them!" Hock growled and his projection disappeared.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room opened and several guards wearing the same black attire stepped in with guns aimed and opened fire. Both Kasumi and Turok dove to cover behind the statues.

"Well that escalated quickly." Kasumi called over the gunfire, "Maybe you shouldn't have broke the vase."

Turok winced as a bullet struck off the statue an inch from his head, "I really doubt this was going to happen any other way." he drew back his bow-string and leaned out for a split second to fire.

The arrow loosed silently and struck one man right through his helmet's eyehole making him collapse to the ground instantly dead.

"Damn nice shot." Kasumi noted.

"You could help." Turok replied sharply as he realized she hadn't fired a single bullet.

"Oh fine," She smirked and turned invisible.

Turok watched as two of the remaining six guards were shot from the flank by an unseen foe. Turok immediately knew it was her so when they shifted fire he knocked another arrow and fire. This one struck a guard in the chest pinning him to the wall.

Kasumi dispatched two more until only the leader with heavy shields remained. The problem was she had a beat on Kasumi so she couldn't stealth attack and her shields were too thick for one of Turok's arrows.

Turok groaned and folded up his bow in exchange for his Tempest SMG. He ran between the statues quickly. Dodging bullets until he reached the next point. He leaned out and fired to make her drop back for cover then rushed forward and engaged in close combat.

The merc swung a fist and actually managed to clock him hard across the jaw but Turok responded with a knee to the stomach and roundhouse kick that sent her into a wall. Just as she slid to the ground Turok rushed her but she raised her gun and opened fire on him. Luckily his shields were powerful enough to stop the bullets...

Well most of the bullets.

Turok winced as two rounds ripped into his left arm. He ignored it and fired point-blank into her head. Ending the mercs life and giving the dull grey wall a nice new coating of paint.

He let out a breath and put a hand over his bleeding arm, "Great so no more bow..." he grunted and prepared to head through the door.

"That was impressive but you can't keep going with that bullet wound." Kasumi stated as she followed.

"I'll be fine we need to get out of here." Turok urged.

"Don't be such a tight wad here take some medigel." She said and without waiting for an answer applied it to his arm.

Turok sighed in relief as the pain faded, "Alright thanks now come on we need to move."

She nodded and headed through the doorway quickly. It lead them into a small room with two large doors. Turok could hear a lot of movement on the other side and figured the mercs were waiting.

"So what is the escape plan exactly?" He asked taking position next to the door for cover.

"The shuttle is on autopilot and should be arriving at a large landing pad out back." She explained and did the same with her SMG in hand.

"Alright we should hurry before Hock has his entire army on our asses." Turok replied and opened the door only to duck back as he saw a heavy mech and another five soldiers.

"A little late for that it seems." Kasumi said amused and started shooting. She caught two men without shields and they fell to the ground. One dead and the other badly wounded.

Turok aimed and fired with the Locust SMG. He used short controlled bursts to get headshots on the men without shields. Once the normal men were down they just had to worry about the heavy mech that was bearing down on them with chain gun blazing.

"You got any heavy weapons?" Kasumi shouted as her crate was pounded by machine gun fire.

Turok thought for a moment, unsure if his special weapon could be counted as heavy. "I might but I need you to hold it's attention and drop it's shields." he shouted back.

"Alright but you better hurry up," Kasumi replied quickly, "If I die you don't get paid."

Turok smirked and ran around the opposite side of the hall while Kasumi opened fire to draw the heavy mech's attention. Once he was behind the machine he pulled out an arrow with a strangely round end on it instead of the normal broad head with jagged barbs.

"Hope this works," Turok took a deep breath and drew his bow. The arrow wasn't as fast as his normal ones and he had to be careful when aiming because the heavier end would make it vulnerable to dropping from target.

He let fly the explosive tipped arrow the moment he saw the familiar blue flicker around the mech that signaled it's shields dropping. The moment it made contact the machine was engulfed in a fiery explosion the size of a heavy grenade launcher shot. Once it cleared all that remained of the mech was a crumbled pile of scrap metal.

Kasumi stood up from her cover and smirked at him, "Explosive arrows? Don't you think that's a bit impractical?"

Turok raised an eyebrow as he put away the bow for his Locust, "Are you complaining?" he asked and started walking down the long hall riddled with crates.

"Neither of you are getting out of here!" Hock called over the speakers, "Lock down the area now!"

"Come on we need a way out." Turok said as they moved towards a small staircase that lead up to a locked door.

"Move I'll hack it." Kasumi nearly pushed him aside to get to the door.

Turok was about to say something when he suddenly froze in place as did Kasumi. He had been stuck like this once before and knew what had just happened.

A biotic had used a stasis attack on them both.

"You morons need to pay better attention." A rough voice of a merc came from behind them.

"Son of bitch." Turok groaned as he realized they were done for.

"Now I'm gonna take this gun and-" before he could finish Turok heard the sound of somebody being hit and a few groans and grunts before the sick sound of a neck vertebrae being snapped.

The stasis wore off and Turok whirled around to see the same bald man with a mustache from the party. He was now wearing the same black armor he had been back when he was a part of the pack. At the moment Turok had to resist the urge to shoot him. After all if he wanted them dead he would have done it when they were frozen.

"Nice to see you're staying busy Turok." He smirked.

"Yeah..." Turok replied hesitantly, "I keep myself entertained."

"I can see that." He said with a sly grin and his eyes flashed to Kasumi.

"What do you want Grimes?" Turok demanded a little uneasy.

"Just came to say hi," He shrugged and stuck a hand into his pocket, "Oh and to give you this." he tossed a small code card to Kasumi.

She eyed it strangely before realizing, "This is a key to just about every door in this place."

Turok raised an eyebrow and looked at Grimes, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Kane doesn't want you dead yet," He smirked, Turok winced at the name of that bastard, "So before you go and get yourself killed remember he wants to take your head himself so maybe you'd be kind enough to present it." He turned and started walking away back towards the entrance to the vault Turok and Kasumi had gone through originally.

"Who was that?" Kasumi asked though she was pretty sure the answer was obvious.

"A member of Wolf Pack," Turok growled before snatching the card and using it to open the door, "Come on let's get moving."

Turok pressed on into another room filled with crates and of course, more mercs. But this time he wasn't being picky about how he killed them. He went in quick with his knife in one hand and Locust in the other. The sight of Grimes had put him in a foul mood and now it was being taken out on the mercs. Needless to say they were all dead in a minute.

"Someones in a bad mood." Kasumi noted as she followed him.

"What the hell are you people doing down there!?" Hock demanded over the speakers.

"I'm really getting sick of his voice..." Turok grumbled as he rounded another corner with his bow already drawn.

They were in another long hallway dotted with various sized crates. There was another heavy mech at the end of the room along with two mercs. Fortunately for them the crates were in the perfect positions to be used as cover.

Convenient.

Turok fired an arrow and struck one man in the chest while his second hit the other guard in the throat. Both men fell to the ground dead while Kasumi opened fire to drop the mech's shields. Once they were down Turok knocked another explosive arrow and put right into the mech's chest. Taking care of it in one blast.

"I need to grab some ammo." Kasumi said and went to grab some from one of the bodies. As she went to grab it Turok saw a glowing blue women about to blast her.

_ANOTHER BIOTIC!_ He went wide-eyed and rushed the women.

Before she could even launch her attack Turok tackled her to the ground and stabbed her through the throat with an arrow creating a fine bloody mess. Kasumi didn't realize what had almost happened and was a little surprised when she saw the dead women.

"Thanks." She said with a respectful nod.

Turok grunted and replied, "I owed you one."

Was all he said before pressing on into another room full of conveniently placed crates and trigger happy mercs. They began taking them all down quickly as with every other group that got in the way.

"Alright fine you idiots just keep them busy," Hock called out in an annoyed tone, "I will handle this myself."

Turok ignored the arrogant moron and made his way to the next door with Kasumi right behind. She wasn't really following him she just didn't want to get in his way due to his current "if it moves it dies" mindset.

"This should take us out to the landing pad." Kasumi noted as the door opened.

And it did in fact lead them out to the landing pad which was a massive platform covered with more crates and deployable cover.

"Now where's Hock?" Turok asked as if expecting him to come dropping out of the sky.

Suddenly a large heavily shielded gunship flew down over them. Turok had no doubt as to who the pilot was.

"It's too bad it has to end like this," Hock mocked as he prepared to fire, "I would have enjoyed hiring you for work Turok but you had to go and work with this thieving skank."

"Ouch." Turok chuckled and knocked an explosive arrow.

"Alright jackass," Kasumi growled as she drew her SMG, "Now I'm going to kill you."

They both dove to cover as Hock's gunship opened fire. Turok leaned out and fired an explosive arrow that hit dead on but it only took about a quarter of Hock's shields down. Even worse was he squads of mercs now swarming the platform.

"Turok I'll work on getting those shields down you focus on the mercs!" Kasumi shouted and moved to take a better position.

Turok set the bow aside and grabbed both his SMGs, "I hope this works as good as I think it will." he took a deep breath and went around the corner of his cover and fired both SMGs into the mercs. Not the most accurate method but certainly got their attention.

"Even if you fools escape I will scour the galaxy for you!' Hock spat as he continued to fire on Kasumi's position. A platform raised to Turok's left with six more soldiers on it.

He was now being attacked from two sides with a dwindling supply of ammo. To say things were looking bleak would be an understatement.

"Come on you bastards." He growled and started using pinpoint shots in short bursts to conserve ammunition. It helped but from the looks of things he only had a few thermal clips left.

_Times like this I really wanna murder the jackass that made us switch to thermal clips._ He thought.

Kasumi wasn't having much luck with the gunship. It seemed every time she came close to dropping it's shields Hock would retreat until they recharged. She had to disable them permanently if they wanted any hope of killing him and escaping.

But the problem was the landing pad was now occupied by about thirty mercs coupled with mechs all closing in on one really pissed off indian. Right now Turok was down to his bow and only a few arrows. After that was gone they were screwed.

Suddenly Kasumi saw that aircar approaching. She had completely forgot that it was on route and now heading straight into a firefight. She tried to call it off with her omni-tool but it was too late.

"Trying to run I see?" Hock laughed as his gunship launched a missile into the shuttle, "Not while I'm here Goto."

The shuttle exploded and crashed down atop Turok's position making him have to move and avoid it but a piece of debris still struck him hard in the back. Leaving a sizable hole in his armor and a few broken ribs.

"Sorry Turok but this is the price of working with filth." Hock said as he lined up the gunship to shoot him.

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the sky along with a thunderous explosion. Turok weakly looked up to see the gunship's fiery remains plummeting onto the landing pad and crushing a third of the mercs. A moment later a massive ship hovered down from above. It was silver and black with a few yellow lines. It had four main thrusters and a long slim shape. The most notable feature was the symbol it held on the side.

Cerberus.

The mercs all turned and opened fire on the ship while a massive cargo hatch opened in their direction. Inside were six people that jumped out and took cover before firing on the mercs.

One women in a tightly white and black outfit wielding an SMG and slinging a few biotic attacks.

A black man with a shotgun that put anyone who was hit right on their ass.

Another women covered with tattoos and not much covering her top. She was holding a shotgun but was mostly just throwing people around with brutal biotic attacks.

Believe it or not a salarian and a krogan were there aswell. The salarian launching tech attacks and shooting with a heavy pistol while the krogan rushed in and plowed through them with his massive shotgun.

At the head of this squad was a man with a military style shaved haircut and wearing standard N7 armor wielding a standard assault rifle.

"Alright hurry up clear the landing pad!" He ordered as his squad started making short work of the mercs.

Turok slowly got up while using a crate for support. He stumbled and almost fell when Kasumi grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Friends of yours?" She asked sarcastically.

"I sure hope so." He winced from the pain and could feel blood running from the wound on his back.

Once the mercs were gone the head of the squad ordered them all to secure the perimeter and watch for anymore guards. He then approached Kasumi and Turok with a critical look in his eyes.

"You Joseph Turok?" He asked.

He nodded slowly and looked the man in the eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Shepard," He said and grabbed Turok's other arm to help support him, "I need your help on an important mission."

Turok went wide-eyed. Commander Shepard died two years ago. There were of course some rumors about his revival but it was nothing he put any thought into.

"Hardly done with this one and already getting another job?" Kasumi asked amused, "I think you might be a workaholic."

Turok ignored her, "What kind of mission?"

"I'll explain on the ship," He replied, "For now you need some medical attention."

He sighed as they approached the ship and the squad began to regroup, "I'd appreciate that."

As they stepped into the ship the women with the tattoos eyed Turok for a moment before so boldly declaring.

"This guy looks like a pussy."

* * *

**Ok I scratch that. This is the longest chapter so far XD**

**The ending of Stolen Memories changed!? Yeah I thought this would be a nice way to recruit him in. I'm not saying Kasumi is joining up too yet. That will be decided next chapter but for now the Normandy is the only way out of there lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always thanks for the support and reviews :D**

**Also sorry this took so long but I just got done with ACT stuff at school *sighs***

* * *

"Nice ship." Turok grunted as he moved through the ship with the support of Shepard. Kasumi had been told to wait in the briefing room while Turok was taken care of. And the Normandy was currently pulled up alongside their small ship so they could grab Turok's supplies which he requested be picked up immediately before departure from the system.

"Thanks," Shepard replied, "It cost a lot of money."

"And Cerberus paid for it?" He asked as they reached the med bay door, Shepard nodded in response, "Nice." he smirked.

As the med bay door opened Turok could hear two people talking inside.

"You should be ok in a few days but I don't want you going off on any missions," The older women with gray hair instructed to someone laying on a bed, "Understand?"

"Come on doc the commander will need me as soon as possible." The very familiar turian voice replied.

"Hey Garrus you got a new room-mate." Shepard joked as he brought Turok over to another medical bed.

The turian in damaged blue armor leaned over and saw Turok. Their eyes immediately narrowed at each other and sent icy glares.

"You!" They both said in unison and tried to make a move towards the other but were both too injured to complete the trip.

"You two know each other?" Shepard asked holding Turok back with little effort.

"That bastard tried to kill me," Garrus accused sitting up on his bed. The doctor made sure to be in his way incase the turian tried something.

"Is this true?" Shepard asked forcing Turok onto the opposite bed.

The red skinned human crossed his arms and replied, "It was just business."

Garrus clenched his fists, "Yeah well your _business_ got my whole damn team killed!" he shouted.

"I didn't kill anyone." He replied defensively.

"Yeah but your little hostage trick made Sidonis paranoid, made him turn on us to save his own ass." Garrus elaborated still scowling at him.

Turok was a little shocked by that bit of information and on a normal occasion he would have apologized but he was too hot-blooded from butting heads with the turian.

"Not my fault you choose disloyal soldiers." He said coldly.

"That's it mohawk boy the moment I can walk again I'm gonna kick your ass!" Garrus snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Shepard shouted and gave them both a vicious glare, "I don't care what happened you can't do anything about it now so lock it down now!"

Garrus looked at Shepard in disbelief, "Shepard... He got my whole team killed-"

"Garrus," The commander sent him a silencing glare, "I know you're pissed off right now but the mission is too important for your vendetta," He looked at Turok, "I'm sure you had no intention of killing anyone on Garrus' team right?"

Turok scoffed, "He saw me in action, I could have killed them all if I wanted to but I only hit the one I'm paid to and that's it."

Garrus crossed his arms and leaned against the med bay window that was next to his bed, "Just another damn merc." he grumbled.

Shepard looked at the doctor and nodded. They switched positions so she could take a look at Turok's injuries with her omni-tool while Shepard had a talk with Garrus.

"I know what you're going through," The human said to his turian friend, "I went through the same thing when I found out who was responsible for Akuze remember?"

Garrus sighed and shook his head. He did in fact remember the Cerberus killing spree Shepard went on once he found out who was to blame for the slaughter of his unit.

"Fine Shepard you've made your point." The turian conceded defeat, "I may not like it but I won't kill him."

"As if you could," Turok jeered then winced as the doctor removed his armor causing pain in his broken ribs.

"Don't start Turok," Shepard warned.

"If you're done babysitting I've got something for you," Joker's voice rang over the intercom.

"What is it Joker?" He replied.

"We've got a priority message from The Illusive Man," The pilot explained, "Apparently he needs to speak with you immediately in the comm room."

"On my way," Shepard said before looking at the two former enemies, "Can I trust you won't kill each other?"

"No," they both said at the same time with their arms crossed.

Dr. Chakwas chuckled, "I think they'll get along just fine."

Shepard rolled his eyes and looked at Chakwas, "Give them a sedative if you have to." before walking out of the room.

"So what's the damage doc?" Turok asked as she finished her scan.

"Well you appear to have broken two ribs, the shrapnel in your back was slowed down by your armor so it only went a half an inch deep but there will be some scars left over from the laceration running down your back." She summed up the diagnosis.

Turok shrugged, "Could be worse," he smirked, "I could look like that guy." he said indicating Garrus.

"Keep talking jackass." The turian replied sharply.

"I would like to remind you both I have enough sedatives to keep you out for a month," The doctor said as she idly prepared her table for operation, "So shut it."

Turok got up and laid down on the table with his back up. The doctor sliced off what was left of the undershirt and started picking out the bits and pieces of shrapnel while applying medigel to stop the bleeding. The whole process took almost twenty minutes and once she was done she took a wet rag and started wiping the blood from his back.

"Thanks doc," Turok sighed in relief but winced when he felt the pain still coming from his ribs, "What about the ribs?"

"I will give you an application of medigel to speed the recovery but your body won't be fit for combat for about two days." She said applying the substance to his system.

He instantly felt the pain go away and his ribs going into their original position. "Fine by me," he replied, "Was hoping I'd have a chance to relax after that mission."

"Speaking of which," Turok jumped as Kasumi decloaked a few feet away, "I still need to pay you."

"I thought you were in the debriefing room?" Turok asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was but apparently the commander needs to take a call," She shrugged, "I've transferred fifty thousand credits to your account."

"Whoa fifty thousand." Turok said wide-eyed, "That's a bit much considering all I did was help you get some memory box."

Kasumi looked down for a moment before looking him in the eyes, "That was a very important item to me and I know I couldn't have gotten it without your help so you get a bit extra."

Turok nodded, "Fine by me, just don't like to owe favors."

She smirked and shook her head, "No Turok I'm afraid I owe you a favor now."

"Yeah there's nothing I'm really interested in having now but thanks anyways," He replied, "Maybe you could get the turian a face mask to cover up those scars." he suggested pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Garrus.

"One more joke Turok I dare you." Garrus growled.

Kasumi looked between them for a moment not understanding the situation but decided against getting in the middle, "Anyways, I'll be leaving soon."

Turok raised an eyebrow, "You mean the master thief isn't getting recruited too?"

Kasumi shook her head, "He offered but I have some things to take care of before I can get involved in this."

"Suit yourself," Turok shrugged, "Good luck with the grey box."

The med bay door opened and the same krogan from before was there along with the tattooed women who was holding Turok's case with the Wolf Pack symbol on it.

"Hey we got your shit," She said throwing it at him.

Turok only managed to catch it out of reaction. He looked at the code lock and saw it had been dialed at least once, "You tried to break into my stuff?"

"Don't judge me." She scoffed before turning and walking away. The krogan followed without a word.

"Well that was... Strange?" Kasumi said before heading to the door, "I must be going as well, hope to see you again sometime Turok." she smirked.

"Yeah maybe on a mission with less bullets?" He suggested as she stepped out.

Kasumi made her way to the docking tube that connected her "borrowed" ship to the Normandy. Once inside she disconnected and headed for the nearest Mass Relay.

"So uh, you two..." Garrus made a together hand gesture and Turok almost fell off his bed in shock.

"NO!" he shouted before taking a breath, "She paid me to help her break into a vault to retrieve some data drive with her dead friend's memories on it."

"Oh so nothing too interesting." Garrus smirked, "I heard the gunfire bouncing off the ships barriers, sounds like there were a lot of mercs."

"Yeah," Turok sighed, "Quite a lot."

Garrus looked at the clearly exhausted human a little curious. He may have not liked him but he didn't want to be going into a mission with him if he would be a problem.

"You look like you could use some rest." The turian suggested.

Turok raised an eyebrow a little surprised by the turians change in behavior, "And you care why?"

Garrus scoffed and crossed his arms, "Because I don't want some guy who's half asleep covering my ass in the field."

Turok grunted but knew he was right, "Fine, guess I should check out my new room..." he thought for a moment, "Which I don't have."

A small blue holographic figure lit up on a console near the door, "Your room has been prepared prior to your arrival."

"A V.I?" Turok questioned.

"The Normandy has its own A.I." Garrus explained.

"Oh," Turok blinked and looked at the A.I, "Well where's my room?" He asked.

"A bed and workbench have been placed in the cargo hold room opposite from Grunt's." She replied.

"Grunt?" He repeated looking at Garrus.

"The krogan," The turian replied amused, "Looks like you get to share a deck with the pure krogan and the psychotic biotic."

Turok sighed and headed for the door after putting his armor back on, "Great." he walked past the mess hall and into the elevator. He pressed the button to call it when the door suddenly opened and a women in a tight white and black suit stepped out.

"Turok." She nodded at him before walking by.

"Wait how did you-"

"I'm the one who suggested you." she replied simply before heading to her office.

Turok shook his head and stepped into the elevator, "This place just keeps getting weirder." he muttered as the door closed.

When it opened again he was stepping out onto a grate like walkway with a large window that gave him a view of the cargo bay. He turned left and saw the large krogan he assumed was Grunt through the glass. That meant his room was to the right. Turok turned and walked up to the door and pressed a button on the holoscreen making it open.

He was glad to see he had a nicely sized bed and a large table that he could work on. Turok walked over, placed his case on the table and typed in his code to open it. Inside was his bow, that they were nice enough to put away for him, and his arrows. He had left his SMGs in the armory to be checked on and repaired if necessary.

Turok pressed another button on the inner lining of his case and suddenly four small compartments opened around the sides of it. One had a set of tools, another had a set of jagged broadheads, the third had a canister of some adhesive substance while the fourth had a couple dozen palladium shafts.

Turok's personal arrow making kit.

He took a seat and started working to replace all the arrows he lost during the mission. It would take some time and a lot of hand work but the only other place to get these arrows was Wolf Pack HQ. And there was no way in hell he'd go there for anything.

After another hour of work Turok decided to take Garrus' advice and catch some shut-eye. He removed his boots and armor before laying back on the bad with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. It wasn't long before he drifted off into sleep.

But that wasn't exactly a good thing...

* * *

_Benning, Capital City, Ten Years Ago._

_It was quick and painless. That's how Wolf Pack did things. Quick, quiet, and most of the time, painless._

_It only took minutes for them to clear out the entire sector. All that remained of the guards were four men sitting in a room playing cards. An easy enough kill._

_Turok surrounded the building with three other members of the team. Each took aim with their bow and fired in synchronization at their targets. Three of the four men fell back in their chairs with arrows sticking out of their heads._

_Wait a minute, three?_

_Turok cursed as he saw the newest recruit, Robert Slade, had missed his target and only ended up grazing his head._

_He didn't have too much time to react before this man went for help. Turok leapt from cover and ran at the man with his bow still in hand. He pulled out one arrow and stabbed the man right through his heart before he could even make it out the doorway._

_As he pulled the arrow free Turok heard rushed footsteps behind him. He reasoned that one of the guards was still alive. No way that was one of Kane's men, they knew better than to sneak up on one another while in a combat zone._

_Wolf Pack rule was kill first ask questions later._

_So without even thinking Turok knocked the arrow he stabbed the man with and turned around at his oncoming assailant._

_He let the arrow fly the moment he turned and went wide-eyed when he was saw his target. He wished he could have taken the shot back. He wished he had said something about Kane's strict rules. He wished that his victim had never come near him. But it was too late..._

_The arrow struck with a dull thud but it sounded like a thunder-clap in Turok's mind._

Turok awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He looked at his omni-tool and saw he had only been asleep for three hours.

"Guess that'll have to do."

* * *

**Bet you guys wish you know who he shot XD**

**Well if you ever played the game Turok you'll know but if not you'll have to wait awhile. Also I hope you enjoy the fighting between Garrus and Turok. Thought there needed to be some conflict between him and another shipmate and Garrus seemed like a good option because he's always the friendly guy with just about everyone lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long got a bit tied up with school work :P**

* * *

After waking up Turok decided to explore the ship. It was still early in the morning so most of the crew were asleep aside from a few servicemen working their shifts. It was quiet, which was nice, but also unnerved Turok. He was walking around the crew deck silently looking through rooms.

Turok came to a stop at the door marked "Observation Deck". With a shrug he stepped inside only to see commander Shepard sitting in a chair looking out over into space.

Not wanting to really socialize he took a step back carefully. His silent skills from Wolf Pack were good for making a clean getaway.

"You're up early."

_At least they usually are..._

Turok turned around to see the same dark-skinned man from the team that pulled them out of Donovan Hock's party. He hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet but he had a certain look in his eyes toward Turok that showed a fair amount of tension and obvious distrust.

"Oh, hey Turok." Shepard said having heard the Cerberus operatives comment.

"Morning Shepard," Turok nodded.

"Kinda early to be up exploring don't you think?" The dark-skinned man said crossing his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing." Turok replied defensively.

"I work on this ship," He scoffed, "Last thing I'd do is sabotage it, a mercenary on the other hand-"

"You got a problem with me?" Turok scowled clenching his fists tightly. For a faint moment he entertained the idea of putting him on the ground to show him who he was messing with.

"Easy Jacob he's not going to try anything," Shepard intervened, "Right Turok?"

The native american looked back at Shepard then to Jacob again, "Yeah... Right."

"Come on in and have a seat," Shepard suggested, "We don't arrive at Horizon for eight more hours."

"Horizon?" Turok repeated stepping into the room.

"Yeah we got a message from the Illusive Man that the collectors are about to hit it," Jacob said stepping in aswell.

"Collectors? You mean those aliens from beyond the Omega 4 Relay?" Turok asked confused, he had yet to be explained what exactly his mission was aboard this ship, "What's your beef with them?"

Shepard sighed before replying, "Guess I forgot to mention the mission you're being hired for," he paused before saying anything else, "The Collectors are attacking human colonies, abducting them all without a trace and taking them somewhere, our mission is to stop them."

Turok crossed his arms leaning against the window, "Damn, you don't ever take light work do you?"

Shepard chuckled at the sarcasm, "Yeah, I've been out two years, light work isn't an option for me right now."

"Hmm," Turok nodded, thinking about what he heard at the party about Shepard being alive after getting killed two years ago, guess the rumors were true, "So you're planning on taking down an entire species with one ship?"

"Yep," Shepard shrugged, "With the people we're picking up the Collectors don't stand a chance."

Turok smirked, "You certainly don't lack the confidence."

"Commander saved the galaxy once," Jacob chimed in from his post by the door, "He can do it again."

"You mean that geth attack lead by the rogue spectre?" Turok questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Sure that was impressive but I wouldn't call it a galactic doomsday."

Shepard and Jacob exchanged glances as if sending a silent message to each other before both looking at Turok.

"You don't know about the Reapers then?" Jacob asked.

"Reapers?" Turok repeated confused.

"Sentient machines hell-bent on destroying all organic life in the galaxy," Shepard summed up with a shrug.

"Wait what?" Turok blinked and looked at Shepard like he was crazy.

"You better start from the beginning commander," Jacob said with a snort of laughter.

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, "Alright, better settle in Turok, this could take a while."

* * *

Two hours later Turok knew everything about Reapers gathered by Shepard since his mission on the original Normandy. To say Turok was having a hard time believing it was an understatement. But every question he asked, Shepard was able to answer.

Where they came from. Why didn't the council do anything about this. What were they going to do to organics. How could they be so powerful. Who were they controlling. When would they be coming was the only one they didn't seem to have a definite answer to but it sounded bad.

The reality that the entire galaxy was living on borrowed time right now was troubling. Far more troubling than anything Turok had ever been through. Though he still had a hard time believing it. Some super advanced fleet of sentient ships that wiped out the protheans over the course of a single century seemed so unlikely.

Though from what he'd been told that was exactly what the Reapers wanted everyone to believe.

Turok realized he wasn't just on another job. Even if he didn't totally believe it, he was now part of a mission to save all of humanity from the Reapers. The thought of an entire species, _his_ species, depending on him and the rest of the Normandy crew was tough to swallow. He put the thoughts aside and left for his room.

With only six hours until arrival on Horizon he was getting anxious. He was curious to see what they would be facing. If there was any merit to what they told him about the Collectors. If they were the human hunters described.

Though part of him was afraid of what they might find. That the Collectors would be too much for the small crew to handle. That they might all be captured and share the fate of all the colonists they had taken.

Turok's thoughts returned to the present when the elevator opened on the engineering deck with Grunt standing in front of the door, his Scimitar shotgun in hand.

"Move human," He grunted stepping into the elevator.

"Going to the armory," Turok assumed.

"Ha, no," Grunt scoffed, "I'm going to the cargo bay for target practice."

"Target practice?" Turok repeated slightly intrigued.

"Yeah you got stones in your ears?" Grunt replied sounding annoyed, "Shepard taught me how to use a holo projector and gave me special rounds for practice."

Turok thought for a moment, "How many targets you got?" he asked.

Grunt seemed to catch his meaning and grinned, "Heh heh, plenty."

Turok nodded with a smirk, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The door closed and the elevator lowered to the bottom floor. Once there Grunt stepped out and Turok headed up to the crew deck again to grab his guns. He walked to the armory and strapped both of his SMGs to his waist magnetic clamps. Receiving a suspicious look from Jacob while doing so. The man seemed to have something against mercenaries. Whatever, Turok didn't have time for some profiling Cerberus operative.

He left the armory heading for the elevator. Almost bumping into some scar faced salarian the was mumbling a song to himself as he made way from the mess hall to the tech lab.

When Turok arrived he found Grunt waiting with an eager look on his face. There were several holo targets in different positions around the room. Some further off than others while some were different aliens. They ranged from turians to krogan and batarians, each had vital spots marked in red while the rest of the target was blue.

"Show me what you've got human," Grunt said eagerly as Turok approached and loaded his weapons with holorounds.

"Alright," he nodded picking an easy target, turian with a snipe position up on a higher crate. The probable position a real sniper would take. In one swift motion Turok pulled the Tempest SMG and put a holo round straight through the holograms head. It blinked red signaling a kill before turning back to blue.

"Hmmph, easy shot," Grunt grunted and picked his shotgun up off the table, "Far left, krogan flanking." he called out his shot and blasted the target four times. The first two shots were in the stomach making the target flicker to yellow. The third was on in the neck making it go orange. The fourth was through the head turning the holo target red before going back to blue, "Heh heh, one dead krogan."

Turok shook his head with a smirk, "Damn that thing is loud." he commented motioning at the shotgun.

"Big gun, big noise." The krogan shrugged.

"Just saying, it's still early." Turok replied picking his next target, well actually his next three. A batarian with what looked like an M-76 Revenant leading two humans with rocket launchers in a frontal charge. A standard Blue Suns heavy assault squad.

_Grunt knows his enemies if he set this up._ Turok thought equipping his Locust SMG, "Three shots, three enemies." he told Grunt.

"Ha, with that tiny gun?" Grunt chuckled, "No chance, batarians have tough hides."

"We'll see," Turok smirked and fired three rounds. The first and second were simple head shots that went through the necks of the human shock troopers while the third went through the upper right eye of the batarian killing in instantly.

"Impressive shot," Grunt complimented, "Especially at this range."

"I've had plenty of practice at quick kills," Turok replied reloading his gun.

Grunt did the same, standing next to him at the table, "From what I've seen your skills match those a mercenary group Okeer left in the imprints."

Turok hesitated, "Oh yeah?"

"Wolf Pack." Grunt said smirking, "Highly trained in the silent kill and tracking."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So you're not really a soldier," Grunt continued much to Turok's discomfort, "You're a hunter."

"Hit the nail on the head Grunt." He replied with a sigh.

"Uh, what?" The krogan replied not understanding the metaphor.

"Nevermind." Turok rolled his eyes before turning his head towards a faint blue light he could see out of the corner of his eyes.

"HEY FUCK HEADS!"

Both Grunt and Turok were thrown into the air and landed hard in the middle of the cargo hold. Grunt got up like nothing happened while Turok was recovering from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Jack." Grunt nodded calmly.

"The hell was that for?" Turok groaned holding his side.

"It's five in the fucking morning!" The psychotic biotic scolded walking up to them, "What the hell do you think you're doing down here!?"

"Target practice." Grunt replied simply.

"No shit," Jack scoffed crossing her arms, "But why now I'm trying to fucking sleep."

Turok scowled at Grunt, "I told you it was early."

The krogan shrugged, "I wanted to kill something."

"Well you're fucking gunfire woke me up!" She growled glowing blue again.

"Oops," Grunt shrugged.

"Not helping," Turok told him keeping his eyes on Jack in case of another attack. He wasn't trying to make enemies but he would put her ass on the ground if she tried to hit him again, "Sorry Jack, didn't mean to wake you we'll keep it down now." Turok said calmly.

"Don't try to fucking pacify me you prick," She growled clenching her fists, "I should kick your ass."

Turok smirked and went to pick up his guns that had been thrown aside by the shockwave, "You need to calm down."

"Oh I'll show you calm," Jack scoffed and started storming towards him. Just as Turok knelt to pick up the Locust he felt her hand grab ahold of his shoulder. Jack was about to learn the hard way what happens if you try to get the drop on Wolf Pack.

Turok reached up and grabbed her wrist pulling her over his shoulder and throwing the biotic against a crate. She smashed into it hard and slid to the floor. When she got up it looked like she was about to tear out the whole cargo hold. Grunt took a few steps back.

"You're in for it now fucker..." She growled and threw a warp in his direction. Turok rolled under it and took cover behind a crate. Waiting for her to approach.

"You need to learn better aim," Turok jeered trying to lure her in, "Maybe you should be down her doing target practice."

"Fuck off!" She spat storming towards the crate.

Turok moved around the opposite side silently and turned the corner right behind her. Jack spun around and tried to take his head off with a biotic punch but Turok leaned back and swept out her legs with a kick. The biotic recovered by landing on one hand and rolling to the side. She threw a kick at Turok's head the moment he was up but he caught it and pulled her forward.

She aimed another biotic punch at him when he was only inches away but couldn't get enough force behind it and he simply swatted her arm aside before bending her other arm back behind her forcing Jack down to her knees with her arms behind her back.

"Are you done?" He asked keeping a knee in her lower back to prevent movement.

"Fuck you," She spat squirming to get out of his grip, "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, I try to walk away you throw me halfway across the cargo hold." Turok replied increasing his grip.

"You'll be lucky if I don't throw you out the FUCKING AIRLOCK!"

"ENOUGH!" Came the voice of Shepard who was observing the scenario play out from the elevator.

Turok hesitated before letting her go and took a few steps back. Jack got to her feet and started glowing. Already preparing to make good on her promise of throwing him out the nearest airlock.

"Jack, back off." Shepard ordered getting between them, "This is pointless."

"This fucker-"

"Woke you up I know!" Shepard interrupted, "And I don't care, you're on my ship you don't attack my crew members understand?"

Jack clenched her fists and glowed a bright biotic blue before scoffing, "Fuck both of you." and stormed back to the elevator.

Once the door closed Shepard sighed, "Glad that's over."

Turok picked his other gun and shook his head, "I have a feeling that's going to come back to bite me."

"Probably." Grunt replied.

"And I thought I was done sleeping with one eye opened..."

* * *

**So yeah once again I am sorry for the late chapter. I've also been playing with the idea of another ME story that i may start along with this one. I'll let you know when the first chapter is done if anyone is interested.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the support as always lol, I am new to the story posting but I think 11 reviews and 7 chapters sounds pretty successful to me :D**

**This is sort of a double feature. The same time I am releasing this chapter I am also releasing a new story for ME called Addendum, please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Anyways enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Our mission is simple," Shepard addressed the crew as they stepped into the shuttle, "Stop the Collectors from taking the entire colony and find out what they're capable of."

Miranda and Jacob both gave a "Yes Sir," while the less militarized members of the team gave simple nods of acknowledgement.

Turok sat with his arms crossed and bow in hand. He was glad that he'd had time to make some more arrows but after this mission he would need to buy more off the black market if he wanted to use the trusty weapon again. But aside from that he had the Locust SMG on his thigh. Only deciding to bring one of his guns so he could remain more mobile if need be.

Most of the others were similarly armed. All loaded with enough thermal clips for a small army. Which they were, no doubt about that. There may have only been eight of them but they were no doubt eight of the most dangerous sons of bitches this galaxy had to offer.

And the Collectors were about to find that out the hard way.

"Let's not waste anymore time," Shepard told the shuttle pilot before taking his seat.

The ride to Horizon was, awkward, to say the least. The tension having formed between Jack and Turok was felt by everyone. She was obviously still pissed about the fight and Turok definitely didn't want to be anywhere near her when the bullets started flying. That and the looks he kept getting from Garrus and Jacob weren't helping. It seemed Turok had made some fast enemies aboard the Normandy.

A part of him was regretting ever agreeing to this mission. But the other part said it was worth it for all the money he was getting. A few other things occurred to him that he might be able to get out of this trip but that would have to wait until later.

"Alright everyone out, weapons up and stay on guard." Shepard ordered as they landed and the shuttle door opened.

They had some bugs to kill.

Turok notched an arrow into his bow-string as his eyes scanned the horizon. (No pun intended). A dark cloud loomed over the colony along with what looked like a swarm of bugs. Or as Shepard called them the "Seeker Swarms".

"Mordin you sure these countermeasures will protect us from the seeker swarms?" Shepard asked as if voicing Turok's thoughts.

The salarian replied fast as he always did, "Assurance impossible without actual test. Won't know until we encounter swarms if we will be protected."

"That's reassuring." Garrus said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Alright move out," Shepard ordered ignoring the turian.

The Commander lead the way into the Colony. It was quiet. A lot more quiet than a colony being invaded should be. The only noise other than their foot steps was the buzzing from the swarms overhead.

_Guess Mordin was right,_ Turok thought as he watched the bugs fly overhead, _Bugs are completely ignoring us._

He suddenly went on alert as he heard the buzzing getting louder. His immediate thought was the seeker swarm was coming for them but when he looked in the direction of the noise he saw a strange bipedal bug like creäture with multiple eyes. It wasn't alone and carried a strange rifle as it descended on their flank.

"I think we found the Collectors." Turok called out as he pulled back his bow.

Shepard raised his rifle at the bugs, "Open fire."

Turok wasn't waiting for his call but loosed the arrow on command. It struck his target in the center of head causing the Collector to fall from the sky limply. The others opened fire into the small squad of bugs. Just as Turok pulled back another arrow to fire he saw his target being ripped in half by streams of blue biotic energy.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that knife boy." Jack scoffed smugly and fired a throw causing the final Collector to slam into a nearby wall with a sickening crunch and splatter of blood.

"Hmmph, bugs aren't so tough." Grunt noted as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Well this was just one squad," Jacob replied looking towards the ship farther on, "There's bound to be hundreds of these things flying around here."

"We shouldn't give them a chance to pin us down we need to keep moving." Miranda said matter of factly.

Shepard nodded, "Let's keep moving."

The squad pushed deeper into the colony. As they rounded another corner Turok laid his eyes on a column of pod like containers being moved deeper into the colony along with a few demented looking humans with grey skin and blue wires trailing along their bodies.

"What the fuck are those?" Jack asked seeing the zombies.

"Husks," Shepard spat with a scowl, "Take them all down."

Garrus pulled out his rifle and fired in one fluid motion. Striking the lead Collector in the back of the head and alerting the other ten to their position. The bugs turned on the Normandy crew, opening fire with their twisted guns and forcing them into cover.

Turok folded the bow and put it on his back before pulling out his Locust SMG and fire it into at them, dropping two of the bugs. The others were making short work of the squad when suddenly Turok noticed the husks were gone. He heard a low, dead toned groan from his right and turned in time to hold up his arm in defence as one of the demented humanoids jumped on him. He was thrown to the ground and growled in pain as the husks teeth sank into his raised arm.

He tried to call out for help but all that came out was a snarl of pain. Turok saw another husk closing in on him. It grabbed his leg and began viciously pulling him away from the others. The one on top was still biting into him harder and swinging at his head in an attempt to knock the human out. Turok struggled with gritted teeth as hot blood ran from his arm.

One of the husks fists struck him hard against the side of his head dazing him slightly and breaking the skin. His vision flickered for a moment and the husk struck his head again. Turok could feel himself slipping out of conscious.

_What's the matter Turok?_ An amused tone rang in his mind, _Giving up already? _

Turok recognized the voice as he futilely resisted the husks, _K-Kane... What are you... What are you doing here?_

_Oh just wondering how you're supposed to kill me if you let this disgusting thing kill you._ He replied with a chuckle, _You promised me you were gonna do it one day._

_And I still am._ Turok growled and he fought harder, an anger was building within him.

_Not if you die here,_ The hallucination replied smugly, _If you can't handle these things how are you supposed to kill me and the rest of Wolf Pack?_

_F-Fuck you,_ Turok replied and opened his eyes wide, snapping out of the stupor, "FUCK YOU!" he pulled his head back and slammed his forehead into the husk that was biting his arm. The humanoid recoiled back, releasing his arm. Turok immediately took his bleeding arm and grabbed the knife off his shoulder sheath. He drove it to the hilt in the husks eye.

Then he kicked off the one pulling him before throwing off the dead husk. Turok got up and charged the remaining husk in his blood rage. He no longer saw the demented human but instead saw the leader of Wolf Pack, Roland Kane. He slammed into it shoulder first and crashed to the ground on top of the husk. Turok had dropped the knife as they tumbled to the ground and began smashing its face in with his hands.

"I am going to kill you, you evil SON OF A BITCH!" Turok shouted as he brought his fists up, put them together and smashed down on the husks skull making it collapse and killing it. He was breathing heavily and blinked a few times. The hallucination disappeared and he looked at his hands that were now stained with black oily blood.

Turok realized the gunfire had stopped and turned around, still siting on the husk. He saw the surprised looks from the rest of the Normandy crew. Turok sighed and stood as he regained his composure.

Turok didn't look any of them in the eyes and picked up his gun and knife, "Come on we got a colony to save right?" he said monotonously and started walking, applying a bit of medigel to his bleeding arm.

"Right..." Shepard said still at a loss for words, "Let's keep moving." he signaled the others and they moved on.

They continued into the colony in silence. Turok remained with his blank expression as he tried to forget what just happened. He rarely lost it like that. In fact he never lost it. He was always calm and controlled. Anger was something that just got in the way of his focus. He shook his head and just chalked it up to being the adrenaline.

"Whats wrong with these people?" Garrus asked snapping Turok back to reality.

Turok looked around to see what he assumed to be the colonist frozen in place. They were all in positions of running or stumbling with terrified looks on their faces. The look of being helpless. The look of having no hope.

_Nobody should have to suffer this..._ Turok thought grimly.

"Colonist left in stasis by swarms," Mordin summarized as he examined on with his omnitool, likely gathering data for more tests, "Much easier to move and store with no resistance."

"They must be putting them into those pods we found and taking them to the ship." Miranda chimed in.

"Alright come on we need to stop this before more colonist are taken." Shepard ordered and moved forward with the others following.

The squad pressed further in until they heard that same familiar buzzing sound. Turok looked up as did the others to see sixteen Collectors descending upon them.

"Same as before cover the flank and take them down." Shepard ordered as everyone moved to cover.

Grunt and Jack covered the flanks while Garrus laid down suppressing fire with his Mantis. The Collectors broke into groups of four and took different angles on the team. Two teams pressed on the front while another went to each flank and pressed forward.

"Jack help Grunt cover his flank," Shepard barked orders as he fired his rifle, "Turok, Jacob and Miranda cover Jack's flank!"

The followed the orders and moved into position. Once there Miranda and Turok opened fire with their SMG while Jacob blasted away with his Katana shotgun. One bug fell with a bullet through its head courtesy of Turok. Two were killed when Miranda deployed a singularity that Jacob fired a warp into. The fourth was taken down by concentrated SMG fire that tore it to pieces.

Jack and Grunt made short work of their squad once together. Blowing off limbs and sending spurts of clear yellowy bug juice into the air. On the front Mordin, Garrus, and Shepard had taken down all but one of the Collectors. It was hiding behind cover and clearly had a barrier system unlike its brethren.

The squad approached cautiously to finish it off when suddenly it was enveloped in a fiery golden light.

**"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL."**

The new glowing Collector drew one hand back and fired a appeared to be some kind of corrupted warp attack. As the team made it to cover the blast struck and caused a concussive explosion that knocked most of them to the ground.

"Jack barrier now!" Shepard ordered as he stood up, "Miranda, Jacob support her while we try to take this thing down."

"I got it," Turok said as he notched an arrow. He aimed and fired at the new Collector, his arrow hit mark dead center of the bugs head. But it just kept moving.

**"YOUR ATTACKS ARE** **NOTHING." **

"What the fu-" Was all Turok could get out before being blasted in the chest by what appeared to be a fireball. His shields took the brunt of the blast but it still slammed him into a wall hard and knocked the wind out of him.

"Mordin you got an analysis here or what?" Garrus barked as he fired futilely at the barrier protected beast.

"Appears to be devoid of pain, likely Collector is being controlled from outside source, possessed." The salarian said quickly, "Would recommend removal of barriers before systematic dismemberment."

"You heard the doctor let's tear this bug up." Jack said arrogantly and lowered the barrier. She fired a warp against the Collectors barrier making it shimmer and weaken.

"That's the right idea, Miranda both of you hit at the same time," Shepard ordered.

Both women fired their warps in synch. On impact the barriers around the possessed Collector seemed to explode causing the bug to stumble back.

"OPEN FIRE!" Shepard shouted.

**"WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTINY."**

The entire squad took aim and unloaded their guns into the bug. The thing didn't have a chance to say anything more as it was torn apart by bullets. It was clear that even with those freaky new powers it was still just as weak bodied as the other Collectors. As it died its body disintegrated into ashes.

"Well that was... Different," Garrus commented as he ejected the thermal clip from his rifle.

"We know how to kill those ones now incase anymore show up." Miranda added.

"Right, lets keep moving." Shepard said and headed for the nearest building. It look like some sort of warehouse and they needed to hack through the door to gain entrance.

"So what exactly is the plan for taking out the Collectors?" Turok asked.

"We actually don't have a-" Shepard stopped when he caught a flicker of movement behind a few crates. He drew his Predator pistol and aimed in, "Come out, we know you're there."

A human wearing gray clothes and a ball cap stepped out from behind the crates with his hands up, "H-Hey I don't want any trouble, I'm just hiding from those... _things_."

"They're Collectors," Shepard explained, "They've been abducting humans we're here to help."

"Collectors, they're real?" The man asked in disbelief, "I thought they were just stories... Dammit they took everyone..."

"Don't worry we're going to get them all back," Shepard reassured.

As they continued their conversation Turok stepped over to the side and leaned against a few crates with his arms crossed. He took a quick glance at his injured arm. The medigel was stopping the bleeding but he still had the jagged teeth marks almost an inch deep. The way that thing attacked reminded him of those old zombie movies from back home.

Looking at the others he saw none of them were in particulalry great shape. Miranda was helping Jacob patch a bullet wound on his shoulder. Mordin was inspecting a bullet that seemed to strike dangerously close to Garrus throat. But Jack and Grunt were both being stubborn and ignoring their injuries. Though it was clear the excessive use of biotics was wearing down Jack.

_We better come up with a plan or we won't even be able to save ourselves..._

Turok began to think about those things. The things that used to be human before the Collectors got ahold of them. And if the Collectors were working for the Reapers that meant if they didn't stop the Reapers this would happen to every human. He shuddered to think of what other species would be turned into.

After this mission was over Turok had to think. Taking on the Collectors was looking like more than just a paycheck job. He saw the terrified looks in the eyes of those frozen people. How many more thousands had been taken already and how many more would be taken if they didn't stop the Collectors? The fate they suffered would be a horrible one. Stuck in those pods at the mercy of a highly advanced beings. That's what Turok was being paid to help stop.

No. Turok wasn't doing this for a paycheck anymore. He was doing this for them.

"Alright we'll get the defence towers back online," Shepard said as he finished his conversation with the man, "But the Collectors are gonna be all over us so we'll need to dig in while they power up."

"I don't know Shepard," Garrus stepped forward, "We're low on ammo right now, we need a restock if we want any chance of holding out."

"Well lucky for you guys this is the security warehouse." The man announced with a smirk, "Just pop open a few crates and take what you need, the armed guards were the first to be taken so they won't need it."

The team spread out, all opening a few different crates. Some finding grenades while others found more medigel stocks. Turok opened the lid off his and found a hefty stash of thermal clips, "We got ammo here." He told them and reach in for a restock. As the clips were being moved out of the box he spied something else. An ammo mod.

"We already have incendiaries and cryo rounds," Shepard said when Turok mentioned it.

Turok smirked, "What about shredder rounds?"

Shepard looked at him and nodded with a grin, "I suppose we could take some of those."

Once everyone was loaded up with various ammo mods and a new stock of thermal clips it was time to move out. They had to activate the towers and take down the Collector ship.

"Alright team lets kick those bugs the hell off this colony!"

* * *

**Ok confession time, the reason I said no Zaeed at the beginning is because I didn't get him in the DLC until a few days ago. So that I wasn't sure how good I could do at portraying him. But now that I've talked to him and done his mission and what not I have to say I think he is a kick ass character XD **

**So I guess its up to you if he joins the Normandy. But if you want him you are gonna have to give me a suggestion of where to put him because Turok kind of took his usual quarters lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I am sorry I have been gone so long but my internet went down :( I hope to make it up to all of you people who read this story I am soooo sorry! Just to make up for lost time I am going to be advancing forward a bit but don't worry you aren't really missing anything that important. And I have altered some of the flash back times in previous chapters to fit something in with another character that I thought would be fun :3**

* * *

Bullets. Blood. And a lot of bugs.

That pretty much summed up the next fifteen minutes for Shepard and his crew. They reached the station to activate the defense towers and were almost immediately swarmed by Collectors. The horde seemed unending until EDI managed to get the defense towers online. Once the cannons were opening fire on the massive ship they quickly bugged out.

Which was good because Turok was almost out of arrows and bullets. He looked around at the rest of the team and noticed that, much like himself, none were uninjured.

Garrus was holding his right arm which was bleeding from a bullet that got through his barriers. Mordin was applying medigel to burn injuries he and Jack had sustained from one of the possessed collectors. Miranda and Jacob were removing shrapnel created when one the mutated husks with cannons blew up a fuel canister near them. And Grunt... Well Grunt was boasting about he new scars he would have from wrestling with the husks.

Shepard was talking with the man they had found in the warehouse. He seemed distraught over the amount of colonist that had been taken. Turok rolled his eyes at that. The man should just be glad that anyone was left at all.

"I'm sorry," Shepard sighed shaking his head, "I did all I could."

"More than most Shepard," Garrus said getting up and going to his friends side.

"Shepard?" The colonist blinked, "Yeah I heard of you, some kind of big Alliance hero."

Suddenly out of nowhere a women walked out. She was wearing Phoenix heavy armor, light brown skin with black hair in a bun.

"Commander Shepard," She began with a blank look at the Commander, "Captain of the Normandy, Survivor of Akuze, Savior of the Citadel," she listed off as she approached.

Turok noticed a look of surprise and relief on Shepard's face. He also noticed that the entire team was watching and had to surpress a smirk.

"You're in the presence of a legend Dilan," She told the Colonist, "And a ghost."

"All the people we lose and you get left behind?" The colonist scoffed, "Screw this, I'm done with you Alliance types." he huffed and walked off.

The women and the Commander stared at each other for a moment before she extended a hand, "I thought you were dead."

Shepard gladly shook it, "Been too long Ash, its good to see you again."

"That's it?" She asked, "You disappear for two years and that's all you have to say? I would have followed you anywhere!" she asserted clenching her fists, "But thinking you were dead," she shook her head, "It was like losing a limb."

Turok looked at the others who, at the moment, looked terribly uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Turok said getting up and walking back to the entrance to the warehouse they had went through to reach this place. Most of the team followed aside from Garrus who, from what Turok could see, also knew this women.

He leaned against a crate with a grunt and looked at his own injuries. He had to apply medigel over one leg where a Collector had managed to put a bullet, and his entire back was sore from being pulse blasted when he got too close to that giant four legged monster that attacked them as the ship fled.

"Hell of a fight." Jack commented with her arms crossed.

"A good fight, Shepard knows how to pick good enemies." Grunt said followed by his signature, "Heh heh heh."

"Proven we can handle Collectors, atleast with aid of defense cannons," Mordin chimed in with his usual speedy tone, "Good test run for suit modification as well, proving usefullness against seeker swarms and proving to our enemies they have capable opposition... Though that may not be a good thing..."

"We're alive, that's all I really care about at the moment," Turok grunted leaning his head back.

Jacob looked him over, "Not glad at all we saved most of the colony?" he didn't sound very surprised.

"We didn't save everyone." Turok shook his head, "But we're alive, that's something."

"Hate to agree with knife boy but I can't say I'm not happy we didn't all die." Jack shrugged.

"And it was a good fight." Grunt added.

Turok rolled his eyes, "Is that all you care about?"

"... Yes." The krogan replied bluntly.

"Dammit Williams you're letting how you feel about Cerberus get in the way of the real threat!" Garrus' voice escalated enough for all of them to hear.

"Sounds like that's going well." Miranda commented.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture here Ash," Shepard said, "You're letting the past cloud your judgement."

"Or maybe you think that you owe them because they rebuilt you!" She replied pointing an accusing finger at the Commander, "Look it doesn't matter now, I know where my loyalties, I'm an Alliance Soldier, and I have a job to do." she turned her back on the Commander and started walking away.

"... So long Ash." Was all Shepard replied and started heading back towards the others with Garrus. Before anyone could say aything to him he reached for the comm, "Get us out of here Joker... I've had enough of this colony..."

* * *

It took almost three hours for everyone to get checked out and fixed up in the med bay. None of them had very serious injuries but Shepard insisted they all be given a clean bill of health before they could return to their posts. The doctor was less than pleased to find out Garrus and Turok had gone on the mission and said they weren't ready to go back out after their injuries from previous missions.

Both got an earful from the old medic and were relieved when they could finally leave the med bay. Garrus returned to his post at the main gun while Turok grabbed some food and headed to his room down in the cargo bay.

He thought about the supplies he had exhausted on the mission and felt like banging his head against a wall. He had used almost all of his Tex Arrows and only had ten regular arrows left. Replacing so much of a unique weapon like that was going to cost him a lot. He would have to meet a supplier on Illium or Omega.

Turok was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the room door open. He turned his head to see Shepard walking in.

"Shepard," Turok nodded getting up, "You need something?"

"Just wanted to talk if you've got the time." The Commander shrugged.

Turok raised an eyebrow, "Talk about what?"

"Well first off," Shepard pointed to the bandage wrapped around Turok's arm where the husk had bitten him, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Turok said quickly, "Just a flesh wound nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't talking about the bite," He replied leaning against the wall, "You snapped on that husk and I have a feeling that anger wasn't really directed at it."

Turok scowled a little, "So what if it wasn't?" he asked sharply, "My personal problems aren't really high on the priorities list right now."

"Watch the tone, you're under my command," Shepard replied equally sharp, "And I'll decide what's high on the priorities list, if you have something that's going to distract you I want it dealt with."

Turok clenched his fists tightly, "You've got no right asking about my past, I don't care if you're in charge."

Shepard's eyes burned into Turok and he met the glare with equal intensity. The look of a man who could command respect and the look of a man who had no way to go but right through whatever stood in his way.

"I know about Wolf Pack." Shepard said suddenly, "But I don't know about you, and I want to know my crew."

Turok shook his head and sighed, "Maybe when I trust you I'll tell you more, but for now..."

"Get the hell out of your room?" Shepard guessed.

"Yep."

* * *

After Horizon the Illusive Man had sent a new set of dossiers. The Normandy was now on its way to Illium to recruit two other members for this suicide mission. In the mean time the crew was taking time to recover from the battle against the Collectors. It had become apparent they would need more firepower and more team members if they wanted to take out the entire Collector home world.

But for now everyone was just going to rest. All had their own business to attend to and preparations they needed to make before the inevitable trip through the Omega Four Relay. An ominous and ambitious mission indeed. Turok had spent a lot of time thinking it over.

_Omega._ He repeated the word in his mind. Thinking of the crimson red relay that would take this ship on a one way trip.

_Omega means "end" right?_

He questioned as he sharpened the broad head arrows he had left over.

The name seemed appropriate. Everyone here knew this was going to be a suicide mission. But Turok didn't care about that, dying wasn't exactly something he was afraid of. He'd done some pretty bad things and saving the disappearing colonies would be one hell of a way to atone.

But before that he had one mess to clean up. A blight upon the galaxy. A face that haunted Turok. But also one that made him push harder than anyone to stay alive. He just had to find the bastard and he could take him down, then he could die in peace...

_I need to kill Ka-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the subtle sound of docking clamps latching onto the Normandy. They had reached Illium already. Turok decided to save his thoughts for later and set his arrows aside. He needed to make a trip to the markets to buy some new guns. He had plenty of money saved up from his service as a mercenary and knew someone on Illium that could get him top of the line weaponry.

Turok left his room and headed up the elevator hoping to catch Shepard before he set out and mention what he was going to do. And perhaps ask him to mention a need for new weapons to Cerberus.

As he exited the elevator he almost ran right into Garrus. The two stumbled back in surprise.

"Watch it," He said sharply.

Turok rolled his eyes, "Sorry, have you seen Shepard?"

Garrus raised an eyebrow, "He just left with Miranda and Mordin to go recruit some assassin, why?"

Turok cursed, "Dammit, I wanted to let him know I'm heading out for an hour or so on business."

"Aren't you already on business?" Garrus asked crossing his arms.

"It's for the mission trust me," Turok assured.

"Maybe I don't believe you." The turian pressed.

Turok sighed shaking his head, "I'm just going to meet an old friend to purchase some better weapons."

Garrus nodded slightly, "Hmm, and does your friend have a name?"

"Sorry Garrus but you start naming friends and suddenly they don't wanna be friends anymore." He smirked before stepping back into the elevator so he could get up to the command deck and leave the ship.

Garrus stepped in with him, "Well maybe I'll tag along to make sure you aren't up to anything." he said adamantly.

Turok rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever just keep your mouth shut when we meet."

Garrus scoffed, "I'll try to be polite." he said sarcastically.

* * *

The two didn't meet any resistance as they left the ship aside from a questioning from EDI but they pacified her by simply explaining it was for the mission and leaving. After passing through the entrance and being greeted by an asari they headed for the market place. Upon arrival Turok brought up his omnitool and stepped into an alley while Garrus waited on the outside to keep watch.

He got the vibe pretty quick they were meeting a criminal for this trade.

"How the did you get this number?" An elegant female voice came from the omnitool as Turok connected.

"It's me." he grunted.

"Who's me?" she asked suspicious.

"The Hunter." Turok replied.

"Hmm, and here I thought Wolf Pack took care of you, been awhile," She said amused. Garrus listened intently. He had heard vague rumors of Wolf Pack but had no idea Turok was a member.

"Yeah lets save the pleasantries for later I need to make an exchange." Turok said serious.

The women sighed, "So sad, you never have time to talk always come grab what you need and go, you really need to relax once in a while," She said in an almost motherly tone, "So what will it be, ammo? Guns? Explosives? Drugs?"

"I need to browse your current top of the line weapons and I need more materials for making arrows." Turok explained.

"Alright meet me at the usual place in ten minutes." She replied before ending the call.

Turok turned and walked out of the alley. Garrus following close behind.

"So where are we going?" The turian asked curious.

"To the lower levels," He replied bluntly before calling a sky car. Once it arrived they stepped in and he flew down to almost the planets surface.

The question was gnawing away at Garrus so he had to ask, "So you were in Wolf Pack?"

Turok nodded keeping his eyes on the road. Figuratively of course considering they were flying.

"I heard about them during my days at C-Sec... Pretty nasty group." He continued hoping to get something out of the mercenary.

"You have no idea," Turok grunted.

"Weren't they an alliance black ops team originally like Cerberus?" Garrus questioned.

"Yeah, but they broke off about ten years ago after I split on a mission." He said as he brought the car to a halt, landing outside of an old abandoned warehouse.

"So a deserter too huh?" Garrus said finding another reason not to trust Turok.

"You weren't there, you wouldn't understand," He shook his head as he stepped out of the skycar and walked towards the door. Garrus followed behind and kept his eyes on their surroundings. Illium wasn't a place you'd expect to find trouble but that's why the trouble was so abundant. Especially down here on the lowest levels of its infrastructure.

"We better watch out around here." The turian advised.

"I've got it covered." Turok assured him. He opened the warehouse door and pulled it open with a loud screech. A protest from the rusted metal.

As the two stepped in they were met with target lasers erupting from the darkness and aiming at their heads and torsos.

"Got it covered huh?" Garrus rolled his eyes as he put his hands up.

Turok chuckled, "I have an appointment," he stated stepping forward, "With the Matriarch."

Suddenly all the laser lights disappeared after a brief moment of silence. A door opened and very old looking asari stepped through wearing elegant black robes and a critical looking in her eyes. She was taller than normal asari and had a long katana blade hanging from her belt.

"You didn't say you were bringing company." She said. Her voice had a commanding tone much like Shepards.

Turok shrugged, "He insisted he come along, you may know who he is actually,"

The Matriarch looked at Garrus and went wide eyed, "The Archangel..." she muttered and placed a hand on her blades hilt, "You dare bring this demon before me?!" she questioned angrily.

Turok held up his hands defensively, "We aren't on Illium to cause trouble, we're here to purchase some weapons and then we'll be gone I swear."

She eyed them both over for a moment before nodding and turning towards another door, "Follow me."

Turok nodded to Garrus and they both followed her into another section of the warehouse that was filled with crates. A few lights flickered on and several vorcha entered.

"Show them to the gun stocks and weapon mods." She ordered, "Once they pay they're free to go." she added and turned towards them, "I have already set a shipment of arrow supplies to be readied on Omega so you'll have to pick it up there,"

Turok nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled faintly and placed a hand on his chest. Garrus recognized the gesture, it was much like when Shaira had read Shepard during their days tracking Saren. The Matriarchs smile suddenly faded, "You are on a dangerous quest Joseph, I wish you luck." she said and kissed his forehead before walking out.

Once he was sure she was gone Garrus asked, "So uh... The Matriarch?"

"She is like Aria T'Loak only with a much more spiritual nature," He shrugged as he walked over to the nearest crate, "These people follow her out of faith, not fear." A few of the Vorcha in the room nodded in agreement.

"Interesting... Well anyways," He popped open another crate, finding several different grenade types and pistols, "Were you planning on sharing with the rest of the crew?" he asked notioning to the weapons.

Turok rolled his eyes, "I only have so much money... But I suppose I could spare a weapon or two."

"Well instead of fumbling around for weapons why don't you tell me what you're looking for." Came the calm voice of a turian as he stepped in. He wasn't wearing armor like most of the others, just a black robe like The Matriarchs.

Turok smirked, "Artanus, nice to see you again."

He nodded, "And you as well Joseph, what were you hoping to procure from us today?"

"Well we need to see your top assault rifles, SMGs, shotguns, pistols and snipers." Turok explained.

Artanus nodded and led them to several unopened crates. A large vorcha came over and pulled them open revealing large stocks of weapons that neither Turok or Garrus had ever seen.

"Pick what you like and I'll arrange payment," The turian said politely and stepped off to the side.

Garrus chuckled, "Damn Turok... You've got good friends," he immediately walked over to the sniper rifles and began inspecting them.

Turok nodded with a smirk as he looked at a few SMGs and assault rifles, "I suppose I should get a weapon for everybody..."

"It would be a nice surprise for the commander." Garrus shrugged as he picked up a large blue sniper rifle, "What can you tell me about this one?"

Artanus looked at the rifle, "That is the M-29 Incisor, good for breaking barriers and shields quickly, it fires in three round burst with excellent force and a decent clip capacity, only 12000 credits."

"Deal," Turok smirked and tossed the turian his credit chit, "I've got one hundred thousand saved up on their from the past couple years so just charged all buys to that."

Garrus took the rifle as Artanus linked the chit to his data pad and made the transfer, "You can test it at the range in the other room."

Garrus nodded and headed into the other room with his new toy. He would have to thank Turok later, but for now he had to make sure the gun didn't need any... Calibrations.

Turok looked at a few other guns and after getting the descriptions of the guns from Artanus made all of his purchases. He spent a lot but it would be worth it if the team survived.

He bought three shotguns: The Graal Spike Thrower, M-11 Wraith, and the AT-12 Raider. He figured Grunt, Jacob, and Jack could make use of them.

He bought two other snipers as well. One Krysae Rifle and one M-97 Viper. More long range shooters could benefit the team.

In terms of assault rifles he bought the M-55 Argus, and the M-76 Revenant. One for more accurancy and the other for covering fire.

And last were the side arms. He was just looking over the SMGs and pistols when he went wide eyed. Picking up one very new model sub machine gun.

"How did you get this?" He asked Artanus in shock.

He smiled lightly, "The Matriarch has many connections," he said cryptically, "This isn't the first time we have acquired N7 Weaponry."

Turok nodded slowly as he looked over the N7 Hurricane, a brand new weapon that was supposed to be N7 Exclusive and rarely seen outside Alliance Space. He added it to his purchases and bought two pistols, the M-5 Phalanx, and the M-77 Paladin. The Paladin was a heavier and much more powerful version of the Carnifex which was already aboard the Normandy, so this would be a good addition.

"Alright have it shipped up to the Normandy in a crate with my name on it." Turok instructed as he got his chit back. He had spent well over half of his money and sighed. He knew he never really had a retirement plan in mind but he had worked hard for that money. He hoped it was worth it.

"Ready to go?" Garrus asked as he reentered. He had an elated look in his eyes so Turok guessed the Incisor was to his liking.

Turok nodded, "Yeah we should head back before Shepard starts looking for us," he looked at Artanus, "Give The Matriarch my goodbyes, it was nice seeing her again."

With that the two left. Taking the skycar back up to the higher levels and parking at the docks. Once they stepped out Garrus chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on Shepards face when he sees those guns." The Turian said.

Turok smirked, "Well hopefully our next mission against the Collectors goes better with these."

Garrus nodded as they walked back towards the ship, "Yeah... I suppose I owe you some thanks," he said a bit begrudgingly, "These guns could really save our asses."

Turok shrugged, "Hey I want to stay alive as much as anyone."

"Well obviously," Garrus rolled his eyes, "But paying out of pocket for this was... Pretty nice of you."

Turok chuckled, "Careful Scarface that almost sounded nice."

"Don't expect it too often." The turian replied as they entered the ship.

So maybe Garrus didn't like Turok, but today was definitely a step in the right direction to earning his trust. As far as he could tell Turok wasn't a terrible person... Though he still partially blamed him for the loss of his team. And that would take a lot more time to get over. But for now he could at least be polite.

As they opened the elevator to head down to their quarters they were met with Shepard who had his arms crossed.

"I see you two decided to take a trip while I was gone." He stated, "And we have a new package in the cargo bay for Turok."

Turok scratched the back of his head, "Its sort of a long story, but we didn't get into any trouble if that's what you're asking."

Garrus nodded, "Actually we did something to help out the mission."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well then maybe I should head down and check it out."

"Good idea," Turok smirked, "You do that, and I'm gonna get lunch."

Shepard rolled his eyes, "Carry on then, Garrus you come with me."

"Sure thing Shepard." Garrus said and followed him down to the cargo bay.

Turok went to the crew deck and into the mess hall.

"Hey Rupert you think you could try putting less ass into your food?" One of the crewman said with a snicker.

"Oh I'm sorry princess," The chef crossed his arms, "Filet mignon and caviar coming right up."

Turok rolled his eyes at their bickering and got a bowl of soup before taking a seat. It wasn't the greatest food he had ever eaten, he could at least agree on that with the complaining crewmen, but it was better than nothing. And given the limited supplies the chef had to work with it was amazing he could even make anything this good.

Turok took another spoonful into his mouth as he looked up hearing footsteps. He coughed and started choking as he noticed the figure walking into the room.

"T-Thane!?" The startled human coughed.

The drell clad in black looked at him and blinked in surprise, "Joseph?"

Turok took a moment to clear his throat and get his food down before standing up, "I-I heard Shepard was going to recruit an assassin but I never imagined... How are you doing?"

"You two know each other?" Rupert asked watching as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

Thane nodded, "Yes, Turok did a favor a long time ago," he looked back at Turok, "I thought you were supposed to be in prison."

Turok shook his head, "After I helped you I was locked up but... Well lets just say my life took a drastic turn shortly afterwards."

Thane raised an eyebrow, "You will have to tell me some time, it is good to see you again old friend."

Turok nodded with a faint smile, "You too, if you want to catch up, I've got free time." he shrugged.

Thane smiled, "I would like that, come my room is set up in the ships life support deck."

The two headed to his room quickly. Once inside Thane took a seat and Turok just leaned on the wall thinking of how best to start. They hadn't seen each other in almost thirteen years. Thane was the reason a lot of things happened to Turok, none of them were very good. Well, it wasn't really the drells fault, but it set Turok on the path he is now. And brought him into the Wolf Pack.

He sighed before starting, "I guess the best place to begin would be... From Irikahs death..."

Thane smiled faintly and looked down, "After almost thirteen years and you remember her name."

Turok nodded, "I suppose I have too... Her death is what sent me on a one way trip to hell."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a longer than usual chapter to make up for my absence :3 I'll try to post again soon and I promise no more 5 month disappearances lol **


End file.
